Good Luck Has Its Storms
by CuriosityIsNotASin
Summary: Harry always thought he had suspiciously good luck, only now… that good luck has run out. Who would have thought that one drunken night with fuzzy memories would leave Harry pregnant with Malfoy's child? It certainly hadn't crossed Harry's mind. Rated M. Slash.
1. Well, that's not good

**Harry always thought he had suspiciously good luck, only now… that good luck has run out. Who would have thought that one drunken night with fuzzy memories would leave Harry pregnant with Malfoy's child? It certainly hadn't crossed Harry's mind. Rated M. Slash. Although not all chapters posted, it IS (practically) COMPLETE. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

Warning: This is SLASH, but there will only be explicit M rated scenes towards the end (I'll try and make it worth it though ;)). This is also MPreg. Most of the story will be T+ (because of swearing and innuendos).

**Thank you **CurlyMustache** for beta-ing this! *cyber hugs***

**IMPORTANT** A/N: In my story, Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched for Horcruxes in their sixth year. This allows my plot to take place in their 7th year when they are 17 turning 18, without that whole 'redoing' the year business with the year below. Nothing worthy happens in the 6th book anyway, apart from that Dumbledore business at the end, but let's just pretend that he and Harry did locket searching in the summer of Harry's 5th year and he didn't die, Draco was not told to kill him, and the Malfoys changed sides towards the end of the war, and so didn't get sent to Azkaban. They rescued the correct locket. Erm, and Snape is dead, just because I don't think I will be able to do him justice. And to those who are still reading this and haven't gotten bored – well done – my characters are going to be out of character but nothing crazy. I just say that because I'll never manage Rowling's awesome characterisation. Alrighty, let's get this show on the road.

...

**CHAPTER 1 – Well, that's not good.**

"It appears, Mr. Potter, that you are six weeks pregnant. Congratulations!"

Over the last six years, Harry always thought he had suspiciously good luck; from catching snitches in troublesome weather and passing his OWLS in Potions, to killing Voldemort and saving Hogwarts. He knew many people disagreed, they said it was because he was 'The Chosen One', but what that had to do with brewing a Potion, he couldn't tell you. Harry conceded that, yes, killing Voldemort did have a little bit to do with him being the 'Chosen One'… okay, it had a lot to do with it, but nonetheless there was no doubt in his mind that he had been living on luck. Now it seemed that luck had come to an almighty end. He should have seen it coming. He had been foolish in thinking that now the war was over, nothing could go drastically wrong. How naive.

"Well, that's not good," Harry uttered before fainting and falling back onto his hospital bed.

...

The first thing that came to mind when Harry woke up was: that was one **weird** dream. Of course men couldn't get pregnant. But, when he opened his eyes to see the all too familiar hospital wing, reality crashed back down so hard it almost knocked him out. He then realised he could hear the voices of his best friends, Ron and Hermione. Harry slowly sat up in his hospital bed and put his glasses on that he spotted blurrily on the bedside table.

"Harry, how are you? Why are you here? What's wrong? You know you can tell us."

Hermione asked him desperately while jumping out of her seat in between his bed and where Ron was seated when she saw he was awake. She leaned over and looked him directly in his eyes, as if daring him to lie to her.

"Jeez, calm down Hermione. I'm fine. I came to see Madame Pomfrey about my constant tiredness and feeling sick in the morning. I don't know. And yes I do. Have I answered all you questions?"

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes narrowed, trying to detect if he was being truthful or not. She finally huffed, and turned to sit back in her chair.

"If I find out you've lied to me, Harry," Hermione warned, leaving her threat hanging.

"Yeah mate, you know how she gets," Ron interjected, narrowly missing Hermione's hand as she tried to hit him round the head.

Harry was about to answer when he saw Madame Pomfrey come out of her office and head towards his bed.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, out you go, your classes are about to start. Go on."

"Alright, we'll see you later Harry. We'll talk then," Hermione said, giving him a pointed look before leaving quickly with Ron.

Once they had gone, Harry sighed in relief and turned to Madame Pomfrey who was waiting patiently at his bedside.

'Madame Pomfrey, h – how is it possible that I'm pregnant? I – I mean, I know how people get pregnant, I meant, how is it possible for a bloke to get pregnant and why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry looked down at his fisted hands. He felt so confused.

"Mr. Po – Harry. Look at me, please."

Harry turned his head towards her to see her face full of worry and sympathy.

"I'm not surprised you didn't know. Male pregnancy is very rare. Both men have to be very magically powerful and their magic has to be sympathetic to each other."

"I'm sorry Madame, but there is no way that me and Ma – ehem… _him_, have sympathetic anything, never mind magic!" Harry burst out, horrified that she was suggesting that his unborn child was because of someone he hated. Well, at least severely disliked.

"So you know who the other father is then?"

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose so. I mean we were drunk. We don't even like each other, and we've ignored each other completely since that night."

Harry shivered thinking back on that memory. It wasn't clear, but he knew even in his drunken state that he had enjoyed sex with a guy way more than he had with any of the brief flings with girls, even though it was with Malfoy. He couldn't believe it when he woke up the next morning after the Halloween party, to realise that he was snuggled up against Malfoy of all people. Harry could tell he was just as surprised as himself. They had sprung apart in confusion, and Malfoy had demanded that he keep his mouth shut and that he forget about everything that happened. All Harry had been able to do was nod numbly, get dressed quickly, and head out of the room which appeared to be the Room Of Requirement. He stopped reminiscing when he head Pomfrey asking him another question.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear."

"I just asked if you were going to tell the other father."

Harry sighed.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Alright, so you're keeping the child then?"

"Yes! Of course!" Harry practically shouted and put a protective hand on his stomach. He only now realised his abdomen was slightly rounder before he even really thought about it.

But he couldn't imagine not keeping his child. It didn't matter to him that he was only seventeen, or that he was single. He knew he would love the baby. Hell, he already did. He didn't care that the father was someone who he didn't like or that he was drunk and it was an accident. All that mattered was that he was going to care and love his unborn child, no matter what.

"I am sorry if I offended you Harry, I just wanted to make sure."

Madame Pomfrey smiled kindly at him, and sat down on the chair next to his bed. He could tell she was pleased with his decision.

"Now, I take it that you have no idea about pregnancies, let alone male ones?"

Harry smiled, "Nope, haven't a clue."

"Okay, well, it's very similar to female pregnancies in the way that you'll experience the same symptoms, like the nausea and tiredness that you have been experiencing thus far. However, you'll be pleased to know that the actual pregnancy period is a little bit shorter, around six to seven months long. This is because your body has to use a lot of magic to adjust itself to be able to carry a child, so – "

"Wait, I'm not going to lose my, err… parts, am I?" Harry asked fearfully.

"No, no, there will only be changes on the inside, which will return to normal when the pregnancy is over. But back to what I was saying. Because your body will be using so much magic in your body, and your child as well, in order to keep it safe, it automatically speeds up the process. Make sense?"

"Yeah. Hopefully it's closer to six months, rather than seven."

"I would also like to see you for weekly checkups at least, to make sure everything goes smoothly. If you could, please come and see me if anything is wrong, no matter how small. Okay?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Not if you don't want me to. You are of age now so I don't need to, but I strongly advise you tell the father, or at least your friends. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"We'll see." Harry said uncertainly. Telling Malfoy was out of the question and telling Hermione and Ron would be unwise; they didn't even know he was gay! And even if they were okay with that, there is no way they are going to accept him when they find out the father is Malfoy.

Harry watched Madame Pomfrey take out two potions from her work apron and hand them over to him.

"The purple one is a sleeping drought because you need some rest. The other is a nutrients potion. Take them now and you should be awake by tonight Maybe even go down to dinner."

Harry nodded and took the potions, grimacing at the taste of them. Really, couldn't they make potions taste any better? As he slipped into a slumber, he felt Madame Pomfrey slide off his glasses. He heard her heels click on the floor as she walked away. Then, sweet dreams met him...

...

Yup, not very long, but it is only the first chapter, so it's more of a trial chapter. But my aim for coming chapters is 2000 – 4000 words, how does that suit everyone? Longer? Shorter? And finally, although I have practically finished this story, any suggestions about the plot are welcome; and if I like your idea, I will consider adding it in; or adjusting my story to accommodate it.

And I'm hoping this story will be about 14 chapters with epilogue, around 40000 words...hopefully.

Hope you enjoyed!

I won't post the second chapter for about a fortnight. But afterwards I'll update weekly; I'm thinking Saturdays.


	2. Mix of Emotions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

See Chapter 1 for any details about this Fanfiction.

A massive thank you to all those that reviewed: **DracoxHarry**,** nannily**,**petit-dragon 50**, **J****uMiKu**,** me**, **ella xx**,and finally,**WhtWldMrsNorrisDo****. **

**Thank you **CurlyMustache** for beta-ing this!**

...

**CHAPTER 2 – Mix of Emotions.**

Harry was let out of the Hospital Wing soon after he woke. Surprisingly, Madame Pomfrey simply did a health status check with her wand and let him go. She threatened to mercilessly keep him in the Hospital Wing for a week if she heard that he didn't eat a big meal.

The corridors were empty as he walked towards the Great Hall, most likely because everyone was already there. By now the whole school probably heard that he had been in the Hospital for a night and day and were already making up crazy scenarios which might have landed him there. Harry was sure that they would never manage to guess the real reason – that was a small relief.

Harry finally arrived at the doors and pushed them open to reveal everyone's upturned faces scrutinising him, looking for any sign of weakness. Perhaps they were just trying to determine his reason for being in the Hospital Wing. He was unsurprised to see some disappointed expressions in the sea of faces. No doubt they were upset they couldn't see any obvious bodily disfigurations or any other trivial physical weaknesses.

One would think that Harry was used to all the attention. He had had enough years to get used to it, after all, especially after he finally defeated Voldemort last year. However, the stares disconcerted him. He didn't like the idea that they thought they knew everything about him and were no doubt judging him.

Trying his hardest to ignore the stares, he walked over to the space between Hermione and Ron that he could tell had been saved for him. Only when he had finally sat down and started loading his plate with food did their stares finally cease and conversation continued. After a few mouthfuls, Hermione interrupted, "So Harry, are you going to tell was wrong with you?" She whispered leaning close to him so no one could overhear her apart from Ron.

Harry was proud that she was able to hold off her incessant questioning until he had actually got some food down.

Harry looked away from her intense stare and cringed inwardly. Should he tell them? He wasn't going to, but he knew that his...situation...would get out eventually and he knew they would feel betrayed and hurt that he didn't tell them. Harry sighed, and looked back towards Hermione's and Ron's worried faces.

"Yeah, alright, I'll tell you later, though. I am _not_ telling you here, anyone could be listening," he looked up and started pointedly at Lavender and Pavarti who were sitting nearby, trying and failing to be discreet about listening. Damn gossips.

Ron and Hermione both nodded, looking pleased that he had agreed to tell them. Harry wished he could feel just as pleased, but he was already nervous. Merlin, what was wrong with him? These were his best friends. If he couldn't trust them, who could he trust?

Harry turned back to his food and quickly finished it. He wanted to go and get the talk over and done with.

"Alright guys, let's go to the Room of Requirement. No chance of anyone overhearing us there."

The three of them stood up together and quickly headed out, ignoring the looks they got.

"Seriously mate, how bad it is?" Ron asked his ginger eyebrows set in a frown, almost in disbelief that something obviously bad could happen, even after war.

"Well, I've kind of accepted it. Now I need you two to as well, I guess," Harry said grimly, looking at the floor.

Hermione simply nodded in understanding and Ron just looked confused – more confused than usual, anyway.

When they finally got inside, they say down on comfortable sofas, Ron and Hermione on one and Harry on the other, facing them.

"I don't really know where to start if I'm honest."

"I always find the beginning is good," Ron suggested seriously.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Ron." Harry snorted.

"Come on Harry, stop stalling" Hermione interjected before Ron could retort.

"So you know that night after the Halloween ball I didn't come back to the dormitory and I told you that I fell asleep in an empty classroom because I was too tired to walk further?" Harry saw them nod, and continued, "Well, er… that's a lie."

"Yes, I know that, Harry. I can always tell when you're lying. I'm just glad you're finally going to tell us what really happened!"

"I had sex with someone," Harry said in a rush, suddenly extremely self-conscious.

"Okay, mate, but you've done that before. What's the big de – wait, shit, you've got someone banged up, haven't you?" Hermione's expression was blank and Ron's was surprised – almost horrified.

"No, not quite," Harry chuckled. He saw Ron sigh with relief.

"What is it then, Harry?" Hermione asked with her expression still blank.

"I didn't have sex with a girl."

"What else would you have sex with? Your hand?" now Ron looked _really_ confused.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione beat him to it. Harry was secretly glad that he didn't have to say it himself.

"Ron, he means he slept with a guy. Don't you, Harry?" if possible, Hermione's stare got even more intense. Harry blushed and looked down at his hands, which were clenched together. He couldn't believe it when he heard Ron begin to _laugh_ of all things.

Between gasps for air, Ron managed to get out, "Good one, Hermione – as if – you just said that. Merlin, Harry wouldn't have – sex with a guy, he's not even gay. Besides, that's – disgusting."

Harry felt coldness wash through him, heart clenching with pain.

"Ron, Hermione is right. I slept with a guy. Sure, we were drunk but I did it… willingly," Harry said with a steady voice, but inside, he was a storm of emotions.

Ron stopped laughing.

"What? You've got to be joking!"

"No, Ron, why would I lie about this?"

"Dunno, trying to get attention as usual. But why the fuck would you do that? It's disgusting. Merlin, I can't believe this, I thought we were friends?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking myself, Ron. I thought we were friends. What has being friends got to do with me being gay? I can fuck who ever I damn well want, Ron!"

"Coz it's wrong, that's why! I can't even look at you," Ron got up and stormed out of the room, leaving him and Hermione alone together. Harry finally turned his gaze from the shut door that Ron had left through towards her.

"Do you hate me now as well?" Harry asked bitterly, still looking at her.

"No, Harry, I don't. Ron just – you know he has a temper. He's just confused, that's all. He'll come around. I'm sure of it," Hermione's face finally softened.

"That's no excuse."

"I know, but just bear with him. Please, Harry."

Harry nodded, but inside he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive Ron of the hurtful things he said. He then remembered that he hadn't even gotten onto the most important bit.

As if reading his mind, Hermione said, "Sleeping with a guy doesn't explain why you were in the hospital wing, Harry. Care to elaborate?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, lately I've been so tired. Not because of the usual nightmares and shit. I've actually managed to have decent night's sleep recently and I've been feeling nauseous in the morning and throwing up sometimes as well," Harry unclenched his hands and started pulling, distracted, at a thread on the arm of his sofa.

"So what does that mean, Harry?" she looked scared.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry thought she would be angry – or maybe even disappointed in him. Instead, Harry saw that she looked shocked. Understandable.

Her drawn eyebrows and narrowed eyes relaxed and she simply smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I mean, not that I'm not happy about how well you're taking this, but –"

"Harry, I know what a male pregnancy means," she said kindly, her eyes sparking.

"And that is...?"

"I don't know much about it –"

"Wow, that makes a change," Harry interrupted. Hermione just ignored him

"– but I do know that for a male pregnancy to occur, both men have to be really powerful. Not just above average, no. Their magic has to be sympathetic, or the magic used to make the pregnancy work will collide and it just wouldn't work," Hermione lectured.

"Yeah, that's more or less what Madame Pomfrey said."

"So are you going to tell me who the father is?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry Hermione. I don't think I'm even going to tell him for a while yet. I don't think it's right for you to know who it is, when he doesn't even know that he's going to be a father."

Hermione looked disappointed but nodded her head in resignation.

"So how far along are you?" she asked keenly, her eyes brightening.

Harry chuckled. Hermione was such a girl sometimes.

"Six weeks, but Madame Pomfrey said that male pregnancies are about six to seven months long due to all the magic involved or something."

"Oh, so you'll be due around April or May. Good, just in time for you to take your exams in July! We can't have you missing those, now can we?" Hermione said seriously.

"Trust you to relate the conversation to school work."

Hermione huffed, "Harry, you haven't only got to think about your life now, but your child's as well."

Harry's eyes dimmed and looked down at his stomach, which he knew held the beginning of his baby. His fragile child that wouldn't be able to fend for itself and that would need a parent's love and care to guide it through the early stages of life.

Harry put his palm against his stomach and thought he could already feel a slight bulge. He loved his child already, but...

"Hermione, how am I going to do this? I'm only seventeen. I don't have any clue about how to take care of a child."

Hermione got up off her sofa and came to sit next to him. "Harry, look at me please," when he raised his eyes to meet her kind honey brown ones, she carried on, "You can do this. You have so much love to give. I know it. And don't forget, I'm here to help you. We can go straight to the library tomorrow before breakfast and find everything we can to help your situation, alright?"

Hermione always was good at pep talks, "Thank you, Hermione, haven't the foggiest what I would do without you," he smiled and brought his arm round her back and gave her a squeeze in thanks.

"What about Ron, though, Hermione? You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No, that's your secret to tell. I'll just tell him I'm doing potions research and I'm making you help. He won't question that," she grinned.

"Yeah, okay, as long as it doesn't mess up your relationship or anything."

"Nah, I love him, Harry, and I know he'll come around. Being angry at him will just make things worse."

"Okay, good."

"Are you ready to go back to the Gryffindor tower?"

"You go. I'll be up in a bit."

"Alright, don't stay too long."

Harry nodded and watched as she walked out through the door, completely opposite to the way Ron had gone.

Harry was a mix of emotions. Blame it on hormones, but it didn't stop him from feeling them. He was over the moon about how accepting Hermione was. He wasn't surprised though. She has always been there for him, particularly in his fourth year when he got unfairly picked for the tournament and last year when they were searching for Horcruxes, despite the fact that the task at times seemed impossible. But when it came to Ron, sure he had always been a bit fickle, but Harry understood the pressure he had been under, being friends with him, and being the youngest son. Harry thought Ron would be surprised and maybe angry that Harry didn't tell him he might me gay. But he _did not _think that Ron would be disgusted by him. Harry would like to think Ron would come around, but he just couldn't see him doing so, especially about something like this. Harry wasn't stupid; he knew his pregnancy would eventually get out, but preferably when he had already given birth and was out of school.

Harry decided to finally go back before Hermione came to get him and start lecturing him about staying out past curfew.

...

What did you guys think? I'm not going to lie, I love reviews. What Fanfiction writer doesn't?

I really hope you enjoyed my second chapter and that I didn't disappoint.

Just on a side note, I don't actually think Ron would have any problem with Harry's situation, but it just added a tiny bit of drama.

Draco is in the next chapter folks!


	3. Light Reading

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

See Chapter One for any details about this Fanfiction.

Thank you everyone who reviewed:

**Petitdragon25****, ****WhtWldMrsNorrisDo**, **Angel-Miyu**, **sun**, **nannily**, **Bella216**, ** Thana Bielefield**, **ella xx**, **Guest**, **lostsouloftheunderworld**, **Sam Winchester's Wife32****. **Getting reviews actually makes my day/week/month/forever, amazing!

**Thank you **CurlyMustache** for beta-ing again!**

...

**CHAPTER 3 – Light Reading.**

Harry woke up, as usual, to the familiar sensation of wanting to be sick. In a rush to get to the bathroom, Harry tangled his feet in the sheets and tumbled off of the bed. He banged his head on the floor. He grunted and scrambles up, sprinting to the bathroom and promptly throwing up in the toilet then blindly fumbling to pull the chain. He washed his mouth out and decided to take a quick shower. He loved the way the hot water soothed his tense muscles.

The last of his nausea had finally faded when he got out and slung a towel around his waist. He cursed softly when he realised he didn't have any change of clothing and went back to his room to see that his dorm mates had started getting up and ready for school. When Ron saw him, he scowled and jumped back onto his bed and shut his curtains. He must think that Harry would want to watch him get changed or something silly and judgemental. As _if. _ Harry would never go for a ginger.

Harry shook his head, ignoring the looks his dorm mates were shooting him and Ron as they tried to determine what warranted such odd behaviour. He got ready in record time, as he told Hermione he would so they could meet in the common room.

When he came down the stairs that led to the common room, he saw Hermione already waiting on him while perched on one of the sofas. She looked up and smiled when she heard him approaching.

"Good morning, Harry! Did Ron give you any trouble?" she asked as she got up and turned alongside Harry towards the portrait.

"He didn't say anything, but he closed his curtains so he could get dressed without the fear that I was watching him," Harry said, rolling his eyes good naturedly. In truth, it hurt.

Hermione obviously didn't buy his it-doesn't-bother-me attitude.

"He'll come around, Harry, just watch."

"Do you think the library will even have books on male pregnancy?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, eager to change the conversation.

"Of course, Harry, when has the library ever failed us?"

"…Never?"

"Exactly."

They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

When they walked into the library, Madam Pince was there working at her desk doing goodness knows what. She looked up when she heard them come in and simply scowled.

When they were out of hearing distance, Harry muttered, "Of all the years I have been as this school, I have _never_ seen that woman smile."

Hermione laughed and hit Harry on the shoulder.

"I have to agree with you, Harry. Maybe she should get laid?" she said innocently.

"Hermione! How dare you ruin my delicate sensibilities with such a fowl suggestion?" Harry said in mock horror.

"Says the one who's pregnant."

Harry laughed, "You've got me there, Hermione."

They were now standing in front of a shelf of old dusty books. Those tended to be plentiful in Hogwarts…

"Now, this is the section on pregnancy. I suggest we start here to see if they have any about… your situation."

Harry nodded and helped Hermione hold the books as she hauled them off the shelves.

"Right! We have half an hour before breakfast. This should be enough to get started, I think."

Harry groaned. This was going to be a lot of work.

...

Merely twenty minutes later, Hermione was already saying she had found something. Just how good had Hermione's researching skills gotten over the years?

Extremely good, apparently.

"Look." She said, swivelling her book around so Harry could read it and pointed to a small passage on the page.

_**Male pregnancies are extremely rare. Both men must be significantly above that of average magical power in order for one of the males to become pregnant, since it cannot naturally occur. Also, their magic must be sympathetic to one another, otherwise their magic will clash; thus, both magic's working in harmony is essential. Most importantly, the wizards need to be soul mates; as without their mate, their soul and magic would not be grounded and often their full magical potential is not able to be achieved without one. If the pregnant wizard is without the loving support of their mate, their magic will not be grounded and drain, resulting in the miscarriage of their child...**_

When he had finished reading Harry's head snapped up to look at Hermione.

"Is this serious?" Harry asked, completely shocked.

"Yes, Harry, but you should be honoured! Not many people have soul mates, let alone manage to find theirs!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who it was. It is just _not_ possible for me and him to be... soul mates," Harry shook his head, finding it all very hard to comprehend.

"But Harry, you're going to have to tell him now!"

"What? Why?" Harry swore his heart skipped a beat – and not in a good way.

"It said that without love and support, your magic will remain ungrounded, which would harm the baby!"

Harry groaned and thought desperately for a solution.

Surprisingly, he thought of one.

"What about if I get to know him and we learn to..._care_ for each other, but not actually tell him I'm pregnant with his child?"

Hermione seemed to ponder that idea for a second before responding, "I think that may work for now, but Harry, you'll have to tell him eventually."

"Yeah, I know! And I will, just...not yet."

Hermione nodded, "Come on, let's put all these books back and go to breakfast. It started five minutes ago.

Harry's stomach rumbled.

"Yeah, good idea. I'm hungry."

...

When Harry walked into the Great Hall with Hermione, he couldn't restrain the smile that spread across his lips when he smelt the delicious scents all the breakfast was giving off. It was absolutely heavenly.

On the way over to the Gryffindor table, Harry quickly glanced over towards the Slytherin's and easily spotted the tell-tale hair of Draco Malfoy. He looked away, though, in case Hermione saw where he was looking and figured it out. He couldn't have that just yet.

Hermione ended up sitting between Ron and Harry, with Harry on her left and Ron on her right. Harry heard Ron ask where Hermione had been between mouthfuls of sausage.

"I was in the library doing some potions research. Harry was helping me find books."

Harry could see Ron's face morph into that of dislike at the mere thought of doing _Potions_ before _breakfast_ and with _him_.

To avoid the awkwardness of making Hermione choose whether or not to walk with Ron or him, he decided to go earlier than he usually would. So, gathering his bag, he said a quick goodbye to Hermione and headed off to potions.

While slowly walking towards to dungeons, Harry thought about all he and Hermione had found out about male pregnancies. To say he was scared would be an understatement – Harry was terrified.

Not about the idea of having a child, as Harry had swiftly gotten used to and began to enjoy the idea of, but because Harry had a soul mate. A soul mate named Draco Malfoy. How scary, right?

Harry could admit that Malfoy had changed this year, understandably. The war had changed everyone and, in Malfoy's case, it was for the good. He no longer strutted around Hogwarts as if he owned the place but rather went about the halls like everyone else, keeping to himself.

Gone were the days where he would wear a permanent smirk upon his face. Instead a calm, if slightly blank, expression was left. Harry couldn't remember him being outright offensive to anyone this year. In fact, Harry would go as far as to say that he was a completely different person. Maybe Malfoy had simply started shedding away his layers and was in fact more himself than he ever had been. That both made him feel guilty about the way he had treated him in the past and happy that he hadn't slept with a complete arse whole and that maybe, just maybe, he could grow to like him.

...

No one was in the classroom when Harry walked in, which suited to young wizard just fine. It turned out that he wasn't that early because as soon as he had gotten his books, ink, and quill out and settled down, the rest of the class began to trickle in.

He saw Hermione and Ron enter. Harry was sitting in the back, so Ron and Hermione couldn't find him. They took up their normal place at the front. When Hermione did turn around and spot him, she shot him a guilty look. Harry just smiled to show her it was okay.

Slughorn finally emerged from his office and was about to begin his lesson when Malfoy entered, looking very slightly disheveled (being a Malfoy, he would never look completely dishevelled). He apologised for being late, as he had forgotten one of his books. Slughorn just waved him off and told him to quickly sit down.

Harry saw Malfoy's eyes scan the room, looking for an available seat. When his eyes eventually landed on him, then to the spare seat beside him, Harry could see Malfoy clench his teeth before walking over. Harry decided that even if Malfoy didn't make an effort to be civil, he would.

Harry turned his body to face the front but kept an eye on Malfoy as he sat down and got his things out. Harry watched as Malfoy faced Slughorn with a quill in hand, already taking notes from what the Potion's Professor was saying. Harry took the time to really study the father of his unborn child.

Harry had to admit, he liked what he saw.

Harry remembered years ago when he thought Malfoy had a pointy chin and nose. Since then, the chin had turned into a strong, masculine jaw line and his nose was straight and aristocratic. His white blonde ends of his hair lightly touched the top of his sharp cheekbones.

Harry could see and understand what had compelled him to sleep with Malfoy in the first place – he really was beautiful. A pity his personality didn't match. Sure he wasn't as bad as he used to be, but he still wasn't very, ah... likable.

Harry was startled when his eyes met grey ones.

"Potter, what are you looking at? Slughorn just said we needed to do the potion on page 152. Think you're too good to listen?"

"Oh, er, yeah. Sorry," Harry blushed and ignored the first and last question.

"Eloquent as ever, I see," Draco smirked. Harry noticed his eyes held a slight bit of humour in them. Nobody else would notice, but Harry had been reading Malfoy's expressions for years. He was practically a master at reading the male's face. Harry decided to play along.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, now would I?" Harry said, sending a smirk of his own that would rival any Slytherin's.

Draco simply narrowed his eyes at him in a scowl.

"Make yourself useful and get the ingredients, Potter," Malfoy instructed, clearly unhappy with losing to Harry. Harry could tell he enjoyed ordering him about, as though regaining his superiority.

Harry just rolled his eyes and went over to the storage cupboard. It wasn't a clamour for ingredients for once because everyone had already gotten theirs while he was talking to Malfoy.

On his way back, he saw Hermione looking confused as to why he chose to sit at the back of the classroom.

When he got back to his desk, he saw that Malfoy had already set up the cauldron and had clearly been waiting for Harry.

"Finally. All you're going to be doing is the chopping. I trust even you can manage such a task?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, of course. I'm not completely stupid, you know."

Malfoy opened his mouth to answer but Harry beat him to it.

"In fact, never mind," Harry muttered.

Once again, Malfoy smirked.

"Here, chop these," Malfoy ordered, handing over the Valerian Sprigs.

"You do like ordering me about, don't you, Malfoy?"

"You would know," Malfoy responded with a smirk.

Harry blushed and spluttered before he could finally retort.

"I thought we weren't ever going to mention that night again?" Harry asked, still slightly embarrassed but curious nonetheless.

Now it was Malfoy's turn to blush.

"Yes, but I couldn't miss the opportunity to bring it up and embarrass you, now could I?"

"Of course not, that would be too much to ask," Harry quipped, laughing when Malfoy scowled yet again.

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence. Harry was shocked to realise that he and Malfoy had just had a conversation without one of them ending up at wand point. Harry smiled inwardly at that. Sure, Malfoy was still a git, but his sarcastic comments didn't have the same edge to them as they once did.

When their potion was almost done, Harry realised that the fowl smelling potion really wasn't doing anything for his stomach.

"Ugh, this stuff is making me feel sick," Harry groaned.

"If you throw up, do not do so on me. It's not _that_ bad Potter," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but you're not –" Harry cut himself off before he finished his sentence. He almost told Malfoy he was pregnant. Merlin that was a close one!"

"I'm not what?" Malfoy asked, looking slightly confused.

"Erm… sensitive to potion fumes," Harry provided weakly. Malfoy gave him a funny look, but then seemed to believe him.

"You're such a girl sometimes, Potter – honestly."

Harry scowled, "I can't help it!"

"No, I suppose not, you were brought up by muggles, after all. I think you've done well, considering," Draco smirked.

Harry laughed because he knew that Malfoy didn't mean it the way he once would have.

They returned to silence once again and finished the potion. Harry thought they made quite a good team when it came to potions. Malfoy would shove an ingredient Harry's way with instructions on how to cut, chop, crush, or squeeze it. Malfoy would do all actual potions making.

Harry chopped everything perfectly, so that Malfoy wouldn't find and excuse and complain. Harry strongly suspected that Malfoy was secretly surprised, but didn't complement him on it as he undoubtedly though it would feed Harry's already so-called large ego.

Slughorn made his round collecting people's potions, offering helpful suggestions about where they went wrong. So far, Hermione's and Ron's potion had been the nearest to perfect. Then when the professor got to their table, Malfoy handed over their vial of potion.

Slughorn smiled at Harry and said, "Well done, a perfect potion indeed! Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled slightly then frowned when Slughorn turned to go back to the front.

"Why didn't he give you any points?" Harry asked Malfoy, who just smirked.

"He thinks the light shines out of your arse, that's why."

"Jealous?" Harry quipped.

Malfoy raised a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"Obviously not," Harry muttered.

"Now, class," Slughorn called, "before you go, for your homework, I would like you to work with the person sitting next to you and research any potion you'd like, within reason. You will have to find out how to make it, what it does, what the side effects are, and finally, make suggestion on how you may go about improving it. Your research needs to be thorough but concise as you only have until we break up for Christmas, which means I want it on my desk by Sunday night at the latest. Then when we come back, I want you to make either the original one, or the potion with your alteration, if you think it will be successful. So, next lesson, we're in the library. Any questions?"

Hermione, of course, stuck her hand in the air.

"Are we allowed to use the restricted section?"

"Yes, just for this purpose. I have already asked Madam Pince," Slughorn looked around the classroom to see if anyone else had any other questions. No one did.

"Alright, class, you may go."

Everyone rushed out of the classroom as fast as possible, talking in hushed tones, discussing what potions they were going to do.

Harry turned to Malfoy who, like him, was still packing away his things.

"Do you have a potion in mind?"

Malfoy nodded, "Maybe. Remember, just because you're abysmal at potion making doesn't mean you're allowed to slack," he instructed with a stern expression.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry retorted but Malfoy chose to ignore him.

"I'll meet you in the library in that corner at seven. Do not be late, Potter."

Harry nodded and before they parted and went to different lessons, Harry said, "Bye."

He didn't think Malfoy had heard him but Harry saw Malfoy nod with a slight smile. Malfoy went left, and Harry went right.

...

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed my Draco.

**Important! I received a review asking me for Harry to have twin boys. I just wanted to know what people thought of that. Or, if twin boys don't suit, what would you like?**

**Twin Boys?**

**Twin Girls?**

**Twin boy and girl?**

**Boy?**

**Girl?**

What would you readers like?

I love reviews.

Simple.


	4. What the Bloody Hell Are You Eating?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

See Chapter One for any details about this Fanfiction.

**Thanks **CurlyMustache** for beta-ing this!**

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Literally cannot believe how many of you reviewed. I'm so happy and grateful to:

**Guest, Bella216, Lady of Chaos and discord, Guest, ****LalalaSpacingInPandaLand****, Guest *5, ****lizziemarie0529****, nannily, tip2, guest, angelkit, ****Panthera Nephthys NeMoon****, Flounder123, **** Thana Bielefield****, thornesedge, lostsouldoftheunderworld, ****Harry-Draco-dreamer****, SevLoverKat, ****rusticheart****, Guest *2, ****Sara Marie Smith****.**

I have to say, there were a lot of 'guests.' I reckon a bit of cheating was going on... I don't mind though!

And thanks to everyone who has favourited and added this to their alerts so far!

...

**CHAPTER 4 – Potter! What the Bloody Hell Are You Eating?**

The rest of the day could not have gone slower in Harry's opinion. Whether it was because it was just one of those days or because Harry knew he had to meet with Malfoy in the library, Harry didn't really know, but he suspected it was the latter more than anything.

There was just something about Malfoy that made him nervous. He just felt as if Malfoy could see and pinpoint his weaknesses and knew just how to get a rise out of him exactly how he wanted. Harry was proud to say that it was the same vice versa.

Harry ended up being late to dinner because he'd forgot to do his Charm's homework that was in for the next day. He knew by the time he got back from the library after dinner, he knew would be too tired to do it. Hopefully, when he was further along, his teachers would thoughtfully let him off homework. Well, he lived in hope, anyway.

By the time he did arrive for dinner, there were only deserts left but Harry didn't fancy his usual treacle tart. Instead, he said a quick goodbye to Hermione before she could even open her mouth to ask where he was going. He went to the kitchen to fetch something he could easily eat in the library without being caught.

...

Harry entered the library with a few minutes to spare. He walked over to the corner he knew Malfoy had been talking about, as he had often seen him there before when Hermione had dragged him to the library for some company.

Harry easily spotted the white-blonde hair of the handsome male. Malfoy was sitting patiently at the small desk for two with his hands clasped in front of him on the table. Malfoy looked up when he heard Harry approaching. He had a small smile on his face.

"So you do know the meaning of punctuality," Malfoy greeted sarcastically.

"Funny, weren't you late for potions just this morning?" Harry smirked. Not giving Malfoy a chance to respond, he quickly moved on, "What was the potion you had in mind?" Harry asked as he sat down opposite Malfoy and got out his carefully wrapped food. After Harry took a quick bite, Malfoy interrupted him.

"Potter, what the bloody _hell_ are you eating?" Malfoy asked with a look of disgust.

Harry looked down at ham and strawberry jam sandwiched between two giant chocolate chip cookies then looked back up at Malfoy again.

"Cookie, ham and strawberry jam. It's really good. I would offer you some, but I'm so hungry," Harry replied, taking another bite.

"That is the most disgusting combination I have ever had the misfortune in seeing."

"Don't diss until you've tried it."

"Honestly, I swear you just get weirder and weirder. First you're 'sensitive to potion fumes,' and now this?"

Harry then realised why he was eating such weird food and felt himself blush.

"Well, er – I… there is a reason for it."

"And that is?" strangely, Malfoy looked genuinely curious.

Harry stared at those questioning grey orbs. In fact, Harry realised they weren't gray at all, but a mouton silver.

Harry knew that he shouldn't tell Malfoy, that it would be a mistake, but when his gaze locked with... with those beautiful eyes Harry knew he had a weakness.

So he gave in.

"I'm pregnant," Harry couldn't look away. Harry could safely say that he had never seen Malfoy look more surprised than he did now at the revelation of his pregnancy. Harry took another bite of his delicious snack.

"What? You're serious?" Malfoys pale eyebrows had almost disappeared into his hair line.

"Well, yeah."

"You _do_ get around, Potter. Who would have known, eh?" Malfoys eyes shone, looking impressed.

Harry was not amused, however.

"Excuse me? You're such a git sometimes. I will not have you think my child was the result of some pointless shag. I couldn't be happier about the situation!" Harry rubbed his abdomen protectively. True, it had been pointless shag, but now he thought Malfoy had potential. When he finally got over his could-be snarky attitude, anyway.

"Calm down, Potter, I was only joking. Merlin, you really are pregnant. Your mood swings are enough to knock someone out," Malfoy smiled, as though trying to calm an angry kitten.

"Alright, Malfoy, I'm sorry. It's just… I told Ron and Hermione that I was gay and Ron didn't take it... well." Harry looked down sadly and finished his snack.

He didn't know why he was telling Malfoy – of all people. There was just something about him that made him open up. Maybe it was the fact that he had his baby in his stomach.

"Why are you surprised? It's about time you realised that Weasel is just as prejudice as we Slytherin's are supposed to be," Malfoy offered.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he walked out before I got to the pregnancy bit of my story. Anyway, we're supposed to be doing potions. What was your idea?"

Malfoy took the hint and followed his change of conversation. There was only so much Harry felt comfortable telling Malfoy. Discussing how much Ron had hurt him wasn't one of them, yet.

"I was thinking Amortentia?"

"Yeah, good idea," Harry smiled uncertainly.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Malfoy was clearly amused.

"No?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Amortentia, Potter, is the most powerful love potion in the entire world and causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker."

"Wow. Alright, will it be allowed?"

"Slughorn didn't say it wasn't. I think we'll be fine as long as we don't give it to anyone."

"You weren't planning on giving it to anyone, were you?" he was worried in case he was somehow dragged into an evil Malfoy scheme.

"Defiantly not."

"Why did you want to do this potion anyway?"

"I thought it might be ironic because everyone knows we hate each other," Malfoy said, gesturing between the both of them. His eyes sparkled, clearly amused at his own joke.

Harry frowned and said quietly, "I don't hate you."

Harry could tell Malfoy was just as uncomfortable as he was.

"I don't hate you either, Potter. I just assumed you did."

"Look, Malfoy, I know we have a lot of history. But we've grown up now, so how about a truce?"

Harry could tell Malfoy was surprised. Even a bit...relieved?

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing," Malfoy said quietly.

Harry took the initiative and stuck out his hand, "Truce?" Harry felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Only now, the tables were reversed. Malfoy placed his surprisingly warm hand in his hesitantly and squeezed.

"Truce."

"Maybe now we could call each other by our first names?" Harry asked with a barely contained smile.

"Alright... Harry. How about we get started on some research?"

Harry smiled. Who would have thought that when Malfoy said his name it would sound so different yet familiar and oddly comforting?

Harry nodded and they both got up to locate the appropriate books.

...

A while later, Harry sat waiting for Mal – Draco, to finish reading the notes he had made about the potion they were going to do. He was watching Draco's expression throughout and Harry was confused to say the least. They were only notes. What possibly could he have done to warrant such a frown on Draco's face?

Draco finally put the note filled parchment down on the table and rubbed his temples with the tips of his index fingers. 'They were only notes,' Harry thought frantically.

"Not only are your chicken scratches you call handwriting nearly impossible to read and have given me a headache, but I can't believe how bad you are at doing such a simple task as note taking. Do you just copy everything out?"

"Well yeah. How do I know what information we'll need?" Harry frowned.

"You heard Slughorn. We have to make it concise and we have not even a week to finish it. If you just write everything down, you and I will have to go over it again to decide what we do or do not need, alright?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah, alright. Trust you to have issues with note taking, of all things. Not everyone can have girl's handwriting like you, you know," Harry smirked, pointedly glancing over towards Draco's parchments, which were filled with calligraphy styled handwriting.

Draco huffed, "It is not _girl's_ handwriting. It's called writing with a bit of finesse."

"Whatever. Still looks like girl's handwriting to me," Harry shrugged.

"Like I care what you think, Potter," Draco scowled, trying to discreetly look at his own notes, as if checking to see if it really did look like girl's writing.

"So it's 'Potter' when you know I'm right?"

"No, it's 'Potter' when you're being a git. And I do _not_ write like a girl!"

"Alright, you're handwriting is the epitome of sophistication, happy?" Harry raised his hands in defeat.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Draco asked with a serious face.

"No, I promise," Harry smiled, inwardly amused.

Draco nodded with a smile. Harry could tell that he was pleased that Harry had said his handwriting was 'sophisticated.' Could handwriting even been sophisticated? Draco's obviously was.

...

Harry pulled his self away from his 'proper' note taking with a yawn. He looked at the time and saw that it was a few minutes away from curfew.

"Damn it. Ma – Draco, we need to go, look at the time."

Draco looked from his work and also checked the time. As if he would lie to him.

"You're right. It went so quickly," Draco said. He began to get his books and papers together.

"Madam Pince, the bint, probably didn't warn us on purpose because she wants us to get caught out late in the corridors," Harry observed.

Harry heard Draco laugh. It was a nice sound.

"You're probably right," Draco said.

When they had finally got their things together they walked out of the library but not before Harry shot a smirk towards Madam Pince to show that they wouldn't get told off for being out past curfew. Draco rolled his eyes at his childishness.

Harry looked towards Draco, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Same time?" he asked awkwardly, but smiling none the less.

"Yes. Don't be late or bring any other disgusting food combination like you did," Draco grimaced, remembering the sight.

"What if I'm hungry?" Harry whined.

"Eat before, obviously," Draco sighed.

"Oh, alright. See you."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Harry nodded and they parted ways.

Harry could quite contain the feeling of excitement and anticipation. He was looking forward to seeing Draco, Draco _Malfoy,_ of all people.

Harry just shook his head and walked to his dorm.

...

Alright, so it wasn't quite 2000 words, but maybe we could round it up? And there was a lot of Harry/Draco interaction!

Enjoy? Like the potion I decided for them to study?

What did you think of their banter?

If anyone would like to know what I'll be deciding in regards to how many, and what gender children Harry will be having, just send me a PM, and I'll be happy to tell you. Although, if you look at all my reviews I got for that chapter, I reckon it's pretty obvious.

One more thing, I'm pretty stuck on baby names, any suggestions?


	5. Definitely Gay

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

**Thanks **CurlyMustache** for beta-ing this!**

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Still so darn grateful for everything you have to say, just love hearing what you think! So thanks to:

**Lady of Chaos and Discord**, **SevLoverKat**, **Angelkit**, **DrarrySmurf**, **Thornesedge**, **Angelzgirl89**, **nannily**, **DezzieWinter**, ** Thana Bielefield**, **guest**, **lostsouloftheunderworld**, **twilightfans**.

**A/N**: Updating early because I'm off to Switzerland for a holiday with the family. Where I'm staying has wi-fi, so I probably could update on Saturday, but I'd rather not risk it.

...

**CHAPTER 5 – Definitely Gay.**

Harry opened his eyes and reflexively sat up, ready to rush to the bathroom to throw up. He stopped himself as he was about to swing his legs around.

He didn't feel sick.

He didn't want to jinx things but hopefully his damned morning sickness was over. Harry wore a contented smile as he lay back down and pulled his cover up over himself again. He was so comfortable that he could almost forget about all his worries over how people were going to react when they found out about his secret and about how things were going to work out between him and Draco – almost, but not quite.

While he was on the topic he thought he may as well think about it rather than ignoring it all.

Ron hated him right now. He was supposed to be Harry's friend and he had been for the last seven years, but he hated him!

There was no telling how everyone else was going to react, especially if his best friend couldn't even put aside his disagreement and keep an open mind. How the hell could Harry expect everyone else to? 'But then,' Harry thought, 'look at how well Draco reacted – by sleeping with him. Sure he probably didn't have a clue what he was doing but afterwards, Draco had only seemed angry at the fact that he had slept with Harry, not because he had slept with a guy. That was promising. If Draco, of all people, could accept that Harry was gay and pregnant, there was a likely chance that other people would to,' that reassured Harry.

Harry had gotten over the fact that he might just be a little bit interested in Draco – just a little bit. Harry briefly wondered if Malfoy was actually gay or if he just fancied an experiment and Harry just happened to be there at the wrong time and the wrong place... or right time and the right place, his inner voice argued. 'No,' Harry thought, 'call him stereotypical, but there was no way that Draco bloody Malfoy, wasn't gay. Not a hair was out of place on Draco's head, his nails were manicured, his clothing artfully matched, and his _handwriting'_... well, Harry wasn't going to go into that. 'No, Draco Malfoy was as gay as he was,' Harry assured himself by moving his hand to touch his slightly swollen abdomen. Yep, definitely gay.

The simple thought that he liked guys and Draco liked guys was enough to put a smile on his face when he and the rest of his down mates started to get dressed. Not even Ron's disgusted glances sent his way could get rid of his content smile.

...

Harry was idly eating a sausage and half listening to Hermione go on about some essay. She was worried that she hadn't written enough. Harry didn't quite understand that logic, as she had written more than the required length. Harry didn't say anything, as it would only frustrate the girl more.

Harry felt someone behind him and turned around. He saw that it was a second or third year Gryffindor looking nervously down at his feet when he realized that he had Harry's attention.

"Yes?" Harry asked, curious of what the Gryffindor wanted.

The boy looked up and held out a note for Harry to take. Harry did, and slid his thumb under the folded flap of paper.

"Madam Pomfrey told me to give this to you," he said very quickly before rushing off.

Harry rolled his eyes at how nervous the Gryffindor was. Honestly, he was just a normal guy even if he _had_ killed Voldemort.

Harry read the note that said Madam Pomfrey wanted to see him for a check up this morning in his free period.

Harry realized that Hermione was silent as waiting for him to tell her what the note was.

"Madam Pomfrey wants to see me, that's all," Harry told her with a shrug.

"Good luck," she smiled.

Harry returned her smile and gathered his bags to leave.

...

Harry entered the familiar hospital wing. Harry thought that it was one of the few times that Harry had actually intentionally gone to the wing. Usually Harry just woke up there.

He walked over towards the bed he usually occupied and, just as he sat down, Madame Pomfrey bustled through.

"Hello, Harry, just thought we would have a general check up. We can't have anything going wrong with such a delicate pregnancy," she said as she made her way over to where he was sitting.

"Yeah, of course," Harry smiled as he swung his legs around so he was sitting comfortably.

"If you could just lay back?"

Harry nodded and did so though unsure about what she was going to do.

"Could you just pull your shirt up? I'm going to cast a spell so you can see what your baby looks like." Madam Pomfrey said. When Harry shot her a questioning look, she said, "Fabrics get in the way. They make the image unclear."

Harry nodded and un-tucked his white school shirt, pulling it up so his firm stomach was bare. Harry could see just a slight swell of it. It was hardly noticeable and he didn't think anyone else would be able to tell any difference.

"Alright, Harry. I'm just going to cast a spell at your abdomen. An image will be shown here." Madam Pomfrey gestured to a space just to the left of his bed, so both of them could see. "Understand?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Madam Pomfrey was about to wave her wand and cast the spell when Harry heard the hospital wing door open loudly.

Harry didn't even have the time to pull his shirt down to cover up his stomach as the cause of the noise entered the room.

"Madame Pomfrey, I wondering if you had any Pepper Up Po –" the person broke off when the saw Harry.

He sighed in relief when he realized that it was Draco. Who would have thought he would ever feel relief to see him?

Madame Pomfrey opened her mouth to speak, presumably to make an excuse, but Harry beat her to it.

"It's alright Madam, Dr – Malfoy knows," he informed her with a reassuring smile.

Harry was slightly miffed to see a knowing look in her eyes. Merlin, how did she know that the child was Draco's?

Harry realized that Draco still stood awkwardly near the door, embarrassed.

"Come on, Draco," (Harry didn't see any point in calling him Malfoy when Pomfrey obviously knew) "You want to see my baby? Madame Pomfrey was just about to show me," Harry asked almost shyly, wondering why he even asked him.

Draco nodded jerkily, "Alright then, Harry. I've got nothing else to do," he feigned disinterest as he made his way over to where Harry was.

Harry saw Draco's eyes roam down to his uncovered stomach.

"Already showing, I see?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I didn't think anyone would be able to tell just yet," Harry pouted.

"Not 'anyone' would," he gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry blushed, "Alright, Madam Pomfrey, do you reckon you could do the spell now?"

"Of course," she nodded and withdrew her wand once again, waving it in an intricate pattern just above Harry's exposed stomach. Harry heard her mutter "foetus proiection**1**."

Harry watched as a surprisingly clear black and white image appeared out of the end of her wand and settled in the air near them so that they could all see.

"Harry, it appears that you are in fact pregnant with not one child, but two. Another 'congratulations' is in order." She smiled at him.

Harry was completely stunned as he slowly took in the projection. He had to admit, it didn't look like much. That didn't matter to Harry. It showed that his baby, now babies, actually existed and that all of this was real. Harry could make out their heads, bodies, and the beginnings of limbs. They were tiny. Harry felt ridiculously happy. He didn't know how he felt about twins, but he had experienced so many surprises lately, what was one more?

Draco interrupted his train of thoughts. Just as well, they were becoming distinctively Hufflepuff like.

"Bloody hell, I though one potter spawn would be enough, and now there's two? I do hope your children aren't going to be just as much of a nuisance as you are?"

"Of course there are," Harry smirked.

Madam Pomfrey interrupted them before they could continue squabbling.

"They both appear healthy, Harry, and on schedule," she said all this while casting more spells over him, presumably checking both of his babies health that she couldn't assess visually, "Are you still eating properly?"

Harry nodded while Draco burst out, "I wouldn't use the world 'properly.' I saw him eating the most disgusting combination the other day, much to my disdain," he frowned.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "That's expected, as long as he is actually eating."

They both nodded.

"Now, I also want you to start taking vitamins and nutrient potions daily. Not so much for the two babies, but for you. Having one child would be taking plenty of energy as it is, now that we know you have two, well, you're going to have to keep on top of your energy levels, that's for sure, due to the unique circumstances."

Again, Harry nodded in understanding.

"Finally, do you want to know their genders?"

Harry really didn't know. On one hand, he wanted to find out so he could stop referring his children as 'they,' but then again, but he really wanted it to be a surprise. Harry decided to ask Draco for his opinion because, although he didn't know it, they were his as well.

"What do you think, Draco? Should I find out?" If Draco was surprised that he asked him, he barely showed it.

"Why not let it be a surprise?"

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, alright then."

Madame Pomfrey saw that he had come to a decision and cast away the projection of his children.

"Alright, off you go Harry. You too, Mr. Malfoy, your lessons are starting soon," she pushed the required potions into arms and proceeded to shoo them out.

Harry and Draco made their way out together but when they reached the door, Harry remembered that Draco had actually come to the hospital wing for a reason.

"Hey, Draco. Why did you come to the hospital wing?"

Draco turned to face him as they walked together.

"I was just coming to get some Pepper Up Potion. I stayed up all night doing work," Draco looked at the floor almost shyly.

"Seriously, you get Pepper Up because of a late night?" Harry asked, a bit taken aback.

"I get _impatient_ when I'm tired, Potter. You, of all people, should understand that."

"Yeah, I can see why you would want the potion, especially seeing as we're working together for potions in the library now," Harry ignored the fact that Draco called him Potter and chuckled. He was amused that Draco needed potions to help his short temper.

Of course, Draco scowled.

"So, why didn't you ask for it after Pomfrey had finished with me?"

"I thought I might be able to cope, especially because you seemed to be in a good mood."

"Yeah, I don't think you'll feel the urge to pitch yourself off the astronomy tower. I'm happy, although, that still might make you 'impatient'."

"I think I'll just about manage. I've had years of practice, after all," Draco said reasonably.

"That's true," Harry nodded in agreement, his eyes sparkling.

...

When they entered the library, they saw pairs sitting at their tables with piles of book stacked on them. Slughorn saw them and walked over to them.

"Come on, boys, you're late. No matter. What potion is it you've decided on?"

Harry and Draco glanced at each other before Draco took the initiative, seeing as he was the one to choose the potion.

"Amortentia, sir," Draco informed him with a smirk.

Harry saw Slughorn's impression morph from intrigue to surprise.

"Right, well! That is defiantly the opposite of what I thought you would choose."

"Yes, that's why we chose it, sir," Harry chuckled.

"You realize it is incredibly hard to brew, correct? If it's unsuccessful, I can't give you good grades. Understand?"

"We'll be fine, sir," Harry nodded. He knew that Draco was talented in potions and should be able to successfully pull it off.

"Of course, you are very capable at potions after all, Harry." Slughorn complemented. Harry rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct him and say that Draco was actually the talent. He knew Slughorn wouldn't listen.

"Go on, everyone has already started," Slughorn told them before he turned around to talk to another pair.

"Honestly, that man is a menace," Harry scowled as they both walked over to the corner table they used last time. One that, luckily, no one was using.

"Oh, come on Harry, you can't honestly tell me that after all these years, especially now, you don't like the attention," Draco had the audacity to look as if he knew Harry's so-called 'secret.'"

"Malfoy, don't be a git. I hate the attention, all the stares, Hero Worship and the blatant favouritism from Slughorn. I never have enjoyed it and I never will! Why don't you believe me?"

They had reached their table now. Harry sat down angrily and avoided Draco's stare as he sat down also.

"I find it hard to understand why someone wouldn't like the attention?"

"Would you like the attention?"

"I used to, but not anymore."

"So why can't you believe that I don't want it?"

"You get positive attention. It's not as though people are gossiping bad things."

"I don't care what they're saying, it's the fact that they act as if they know me. They don't," Harry told him, feeling frustrated. He finally looked up at Draco. Draco's his expression looked as if he was trying to solve a particularly tricky puzzle.

"So you have never liked the attention, good or bad?"

"Never," Harry told him affirmatively.

"Alright, alright, I believe you," Draco sighed.

"Thank you for believing me. Ron still doesn't," Harry said good-naturedly, "Are we going to get on with our work now or what?"

Draco nodded, "May as well."

...

It was a while later when Draco had finally finished trying to explain a finer detail of making the potion.

"You know, Potter, you really aren't very good at potions," Draco told him but he appeared amused rather than annoyed or condescending.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in. If it wasn't for Snape having it in for me, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be as bad as I am."

"You're right, that man really didn't like you. Still though, I think you could have made more of an effort."

"Alright, what would you suggest I could do?" Harry asked, curious to what he would suggest.

"Get a tutor, obviously."

"If you think I'm going to ask Slughorn to –"

"No, you idiot, I could tutor you. I _am_ the best in the class, after all," Draco somehow managed to seem both shy and arrogant.

"Yeah, thanks, Draco," Harry smiled, a result of the offer.

Draco smiled brightly in return. Harry stared.

Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy had the kind of smile to literally light up a room? Harry would never have even begun to imagine. Draco certainly had potential. Who knew where their tentative friendship might take them? Harry could easily say that he couldn't wait to find out.

...

The lesson ended and Harry had just finished saying goodbye to Draco. He was watching him walk away when he heard people approaching and turned around.

Harry saw Ron standing angrily, his hands clenched and his face red. Hermione was standing behind him with both hands clasped around one of his arms, as if trying to restrain him from approaching Harry. She hadn't managed it.

"Is there something wrong, Ron?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He wasn't sure he managed it as he looked into Ron's angry eyes.

"Yes, there is. I thought that your... _perversion_," Ron spat the word, "might have just been a one off. Seeing you in there with _Malfoy_, getting along like you were best friends? Or more to the point – poufs. How many other blokes have you slept with, Potter?"

"That is none of your business," Harry replied coldly, his expression devoid of emotion. How could his friend (or was it ex-friend now?) accuse him of being some sort of whore.

"You aren't even going to deny it? I'm obviously right then," he said in triumph.

"Ron! Don't be such an idiot. You two have been friends for years and look what you've been through," Hermione said, desperately trying to get Ron to turn away.

"Yes, but that was way before I found out he was gay. Now he's getting along with that ferret. Who knows what we'll find out about him next?"

Harry was very grateful that he hadn't told Ron about being pregnant.

"Is there any point of this confrontation, Ron?" Harry asked tiredly, putting his arm around his stomach.

"Yes. I want you to stay away from Hermione or –"

"Ron, you cannot do that!" Hermione shouted angrily at him.

Ron just ignored her and carried on talking.

"Or I'll tell everyone that the Boy-Who-Lived, bangs boys," Ron smirked in an alarmingly Slytherin fashion. Harry didn't point that out to him though.

"Fine," Harry told him in resignation, "It's alright, Hermione, I'll be fine," he smiled encouragingly at her.

Harry saw her scowling at Ron, who ignored her.

Harry just turned away and ignored the distressed calls from Hermione as he stalked away.

...

Harry was feeling tired and drained after the confrontation. He decided to just skip his next lesson, which was History of Magic. After all, there was much difference between brooding in the boring lesson and brooding in his dormitory. At least he would be able to do so without being on the receiving end of Ron's glares.

It was a lonely walk to the Gryffindor common room but Harry needed to think on his own anyway.

Harry wasn't about to make Hermione spend time with him against Ron's wishes. He wasn't stupid – he knew she would pick Ron anyway. She loved him, after all, and Harry couldn't really blame her for that.

Not having Hermione's support and presence, however, was going to make things even harder than they already were.

Harry had reached his dorm and he immediately fell onto his bed, rolled over onto his back, and stuck his hands behind his head.

Although he no longer had Hermione to lean on, he did have Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, that was enough.

...

**I'm not going to lie; I'm a complete review whore. So… review? I'd love to get to 75 reviews by next chapter… I'm updating early and everything! **

This chapter was way longer. Hoped you liked it and didn't mind the fact that Hermione will no longer be there to support Harry. It does give him an excuse to spend more time with our favourite blonde!

foetus proiectio**1** is just Latin for 'project fetus' or 'fetus projection.'


	6. I Wasn't Eating That Much

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

**Thanks yet again to** CurlyMustache** for beta-ing this! Without her help, I doubt I would have any positive reviews!**

Also, I would like to say MASSIVE thanks to everyone who's favorited (is that a word?), followed and read, and especially those who've reviewed:

**Thornesedge****, **** Thana Bielefield****, bellaindia, flounder123, sun, rose, angelkit, shishiri, Hiddendestiny101, kittiyloveranime, Lady of Chaos and Discord, nannily, ashakid1, guest, Charlie, ice, tsparkle3, fire-blossum19, guest, rusticheart, xxxwallflowerxxx, lizziemarie0529, kb, SevLoverKat, ****Panthera Nephthys NeMoon****, DezzieWinter, lostsouloftheunderworld, Brianne, lord print, Angelpotter022.**

**I mean, I thought getting to 75 reviews would be a dream... but 86? Wow. **

I know this is super annoying that my A/N is going on, but I would just like to say that I welcome every review with open arms, but when someone doesn't sign in for various reasons, asks question to which I can't reply, it frustrates me!

Finally, due to my hasty departure to Switzerland, I answered most of my reviews before, some during, and then some after my holiday. So if I managed to forget someone, I'm really sorry!

...

**CHAPTER 6 – I wasn't eating **_**that**_** much**

It was noon on Saturday and Harry could easily say that he did not have a good week.

Ron hadn't confronted him again since the time when he had declared that Hermione and he were no longer allowed to be friends, nor were they allowed to hang out – who died and made him king? – but that didn't mean Harry couldn't shoot daggers at him whenever he caught a glance of him.

Not Having Hermione at his side affected him more than he realised it would, simply because he had no one to keep him company any longer. His other dorm mates knew only that Harry and Ron were at odds – not why that was so. The dorm mates were also aware that whatever happened, it must have been Harry's fault because Ron was the mad one. For that reason, no one has exchanged more than a few words with Harry apart from Neville, however.

Neville had come to Harry after a Herbology lesson. Harry had dropped his books and was scurrying to collect them so he wouldn't be late to his next class when Neville came up and told Harry that whatever Harry had done, he didn't care. Neville told Harry he would still be his friend, wouldn't judge him, and offered to even help with anything, if he ever needed it.

Harry was immensely grateful and thanked Neville countless times.

Draco also continued to be a part of his new life. Sure he didn't replace the company of Hermione, or even Ron when he wasn't being an idiot. But Harry appreciated him all the same; in a way that Harry was glad his was on friendly terms with his child's other father. Sure they never really talked about anything serious, but they bantered, and got along, strangely enough. Harry also discovered that Draco very amusing and sarcastic in a charming way. So instead of getting riled up like he might have done in the past, Harry gave as good as he got, and he could tell that Draco was pleasantly surprised that Harry was just as articulate as he was.

He and Draco had planned to meet in the library later today for a final once over on the research they had put together for the potion before proudly handing it in.

But before that, Hermione had asked him earlier to meet him in the common room. He wasn't sure he actually wanted to speak to her as he was still annoyed at her and he hadn't seen Hermione much at all this week, because he knew Ron was keeping a close eye on them. He thought it was ridiculous the way Ron was acting, but he had to go along with it, or have the whole school know about his secret – well half of it anyway.

When he came down, the common room was fairly empty because most people were still in the Great Hall having lunch. He saw Hermione sitting on a sofa right by the fire. When she saw him come down the stairs, she patted the space next to her, indicating him to sit there.

As soon as he sat down, Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "How have you been Harry?"

"I've been fine, just doing school work mostly." Harry smiled at her, trying not to show his annoyance at her. Even though he knew it was Ron's fault she couldn't be there for him until he was ready to not hide his secret.

Hermione removed her hand when she realized that Harry was angry at her.

"Yeah, I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Malfoy in the Library." She said giving Harry an out of character smirk.

"We've been doing our Potions project." Harry told her indignantly.

"Yeah, but you've been getting on rather well." He said giving Harry a knowing look.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You don't need to say anything Harry_, I know_." She smiled kindly.

"Know what?" Harry decided to act innocent.

"Don't play dumb Harry. Does he know that you're," she leaned forwards, "carrying his child?" She whispered.

"No, but he does know that I'm pregnant. For someone so clever, I'm surprised he hasn't figured out that it's his." Harry told her.

"Maybe, he's just ignoring his subconscious." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"But anyway," Hermione moved on, "that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to The Burrow with Ron for Christmas." She told him looking pleadingly into his eyes."I'm sorry Harry."

"I guessed as much." Harry smiled half heartedly at her. He expected this, but he was still sad to have it confirmed. Obviously he wasn't going to The Burrow himself for Christmas, so he was going to be alone.

"Never mind Hermione, my first Christmas was at Hogwarts was spent here, it makes sense to spend my last one here as well." Harry gave her a real smile, realising that he didn't mind that much after all.

"Alright, but make sure you stay on top of your work, and study. You're exams will be here before you know it." She instructed him.

"Hermione, our exams are five months away!" Harry told her, although he was not at all surprised that she was demanding that he should start studying.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Harry rolled his eyes. Every year she told him that

"Alright, I'll work, but don't expect me to do just that."

"Fine," she agreed grudgingly.

"Anyway," she started, "I better go, Ron wanted me to meet him for lunch, and I said I would be a bit late because of some last minute research, but I suppose I should go now." She told him leaning over and giving him a quick hug, Harry didn't bother returning it.

As she lent away, Harry saw Hermione's expression change to that of hurt. He couldn't really find it in him to feel bad.

He watched as Hermione got up and headed out of the portrait whole.

He followed her a few moments later, and decided to go to the Kitchens again as he fancied one of his weird combinations of food again.

...

After he finished his snack from the kitchens, Harry realised he was going to be late to his appointment with Draco unless he hurried.

As it turned out, simply hurrying didn't get him there fast enough. He was five minutes late, sure not that bad; but he knew Draco would probably take it as a personal insult. Honestly.

Harry quickly made his way over to their table, and he saw that Draco was sitting straight backed in his chair, with an annoyed expression on his face. His eyes moved towards Harry when he heard him approached, and his scowled deepened.

"Potter, you are late."

"I know I know. I got caught up in the kitchens. Then when I realised I was late, I did try to hurry." Harry told him in defence as he pulled out the chair opposite Draco.

"Got caught up? Honestly, how much were you eating this time? Why couldn't you just eat in the Great Hall?" Draco's scowl softened and he uncrossed his arms.

"I wasn't eating _that_ much, it's just that the house elves were really enthusiastic and kept offering me food, I couldn't really say no. The Great Hall didn't have the food I wanted." Harry pouted.

"Of course you can say no to house elves, you just didn't want to." Draco raised a single pale blonde eyebrow and smirked.

"Whatever. I was hungry." Harry told him, and then went on "Merlin, I was only five minutes late you know! I needed food for my babies, unless you wanted me to collapse from exhaustion and die? I _am_ pregnant you know, it's allowed."

"Yes, I saw the scan remember, I'm not going to forget in a hurry." Draco chuckled, "and calm down, I was only having a bit of fun."

Harry scowled at Draco, and when he only saw a look of innocence on Draco's face he relented, "Fine, I'm sorry for being late… and getting angry. Happy now?"

"Incredibly so, I should be able to sleep peacefully now thanks to you."

"Oh shut up, Mr I have a witty answer for everything," Draco opened his mouth to respond but Harry quickly interrupted him, "don't answer that."

Draco smirked, of course.

"Now, as much fun as this banter is; get out our work, I want to actually do something."

Draco nodded and did so.

...

Harry had just finished reading though his section of essay and he looked up to see that Draco had also finished going over his part, and was already looking at him. Harry noticed that a dusty pink blush appeared on the top of Draco's cheek bones, Harry smiled inwardly.

"Hey Draco, are you going home for Christmas?"

"Not this year. Are you?" He asked

"No."

"Why not?" Draco asked sounding surprised.

"Where am I supposed to go, Ron hates me, and I've never gone to my relatives home, and I won't be going this year." How scowled, thinking of the reaction he would get if he tipped up at Privet Drive for Christmas.

"Why not go to your relative's home. I'm sure they'll dote on you."

"No actually. The hate me and think I'm a freak." Harry told him coldly.

"What, how do they treat you?" Harry could hear confusion in Draco's voice.

"Well, my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs and I was treated like a house elf."

"But you're a wizard. Why did you let them treat you like that?"

"I didn't actually know I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter." After Harry said that, Draco looked scandalised.

"What! And you fought on what side of the war again?"

"Surprising isn't it. Thing is, I don't judge people, of what others are like."

"And yet you've judged Slytherin's just like everyone else." Draco replied frowning.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I was eleven, and all I had heard about Slytherin was bad.

"Like what?"

"Well, I met you in Madam Malkins and you offended Hagrid, and I found out that my parent's killer got sorted into Slytherin. You can see why I didn't want to go to that house when the Hat suggested it." Harry thought the expression on Draco's face was completely comical; his mouth had dropped open, his eyes bulged and his eyebrows were set in a frown.

"The hat wanted to put _you_ in Slytherin?" Draco finally managed to get out.

"Why are you so surprised? I can speak to snakes, and of all the times I have broken the school rules and I haven't got caught." Here Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell, you are a Slytherin."

"Yeah, it's weird to think how things might have turned out if the hat had gotten its way."

"We may have been friends this whole time, or –" Draco cut off and didn't finish his sentence, but Harry knew what he was going to say.

Harry just nodded.

"Why did you ask me if I was staying for Christmas anyway?" Draco asked, moving their conversation back to where it had started.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could help me with potions revision. I mean, I don't want to be worrying about studying lots before my exams because I doubt I'll have time or be bothered. You know, with me being pregnant, but you don't have to. I'm sure I'll be fine, but – "

"Honestly, Potter, do you always talk so much? I've already offered to help you, remember?" Draco interrupted him. Harry could clearly see he was amused and blushed.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't want to assume," Harry said trying to recover from his awkwardness.

Draco didn't say anything. He just laughed again.

"Anyway, I think we're done with our work. Want to go hand it in before dinner starts?" Draco asked.

"Yeah alright," Harry nodded and got up to help gather their work together, "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are, Harry," Draco sounded amused.

Harry didn't know whether to smile at the use of his first name or scowl at what Draco said.

...

After they had successfully handed their project to Slughorn, they both headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. They walked in a silence that Harry found was surprisingly comfortable. Before they opened the door, Draco turned to Harry.

"I'll meet you in tomorrow usual place. Make sure you're on time, Harry, or I won't meet you again," Draco told him as they were still standing outside the closed doors.

"I promise it won't happen again. Thank you for helping," Harry told him sincerely, looking into his silver eyes.

Draco nodded, "Okay, I'll go in first, and you after, otherwise it will look odd as to why we're suddenly friends," Draco was about to open the doors when Harry stopped him.

"We are friends, right?" Harry questioned, refusing to look away from Draco's gaze.

"Yes Potter. What do you want? Signed evidence?"

"No, I just mean that I don't care if people think we're friends. We may as well go into the hall together," Harry told him shyly, waiting for Draco to scoff. To Harry's great surprise, he didn't. Instead, Draco looked rather surprised and smiled.

"Alright, after you," Draco nodded at him.

Harry smiled and they walked in, together.

He and Draco were immediately noticed. Harry could hear shocked sounds and whisperings spread across the hall. Harry paid them no mind and said goodbye to Draco before they parted and went to their respected tables.

When Harry neared his area, he saw that there was no space near Hermione. It was clear that Ron – who was sitting on one of her sides – had done so on purpose. Harry was about to head towards the far end of the table where no one was sitting at all when he caught sight of Neville sitting with a space next to and Harry moved over to sit there.

"Hey Neville, how are you doing?" Harry asked as he sat down, immediately grabbing food to eat.

"Alright. I'm glad it's almost Christmas holidays," Neville replied, smiling at the thought of weeks off.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts, but I'm still looked forward to it," Harry motioned at Ron.

"Ron still is acting like an idiot towards you then?"

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, looking down at his plate. He took a big mouth full.

"Harry, you don't have to tell me… but why? I won't judge," Neville added hastily.

Harry looked up at Neville's face. He could see that Neville was generally interested. Harry trusted him. He looked around and saw than no one was playing them any attention.

"He's angry because I'm gay," Harry told him with as much confidence as he could muster.

Harry was expecting all sorts of reactions from Neville, but just a mildly confused face was not one of them.

"Is that seriously why Ron is so pissed off with you?" Neville finally asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and he only heard half of what I wanted to tell him before he stormed off," Harry didn't even realise what he had said until it was too late.

"What else is there?" Neville said, looking shocked that Harry had more secrets up his sleeve.

Harry eyes darted around their area, making sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"I'm pregnant, Harry all but whispered. He was also slightly amused to see Neville's eyes bulge.

"I swear it always seems to happen to you, doesn't it Harry? Congratulations?" Neville smiled uncertainly.

"With twins." Harry added.

"Well then, double Congratulations."

"It took a while to get used to it, I can't deny, but now I couldn't be happier," Harry said honestly, trying to discreetly look down at his stomach.

"You _do_ look happier, considering your best friends are ignoring you."

Harry just smiled, and continued to dig into his food with renewed enthusiasm. Harry swore food never tasted this good when he wasn't pregnant.

He realised he was going to be late for his check up with Madam Pomfrey and stuffed the last mouthfuls of food in his mouth.

"Alright, see you Neville!" Harry said as he got up off his seat, "I'm just off for a check up."

Neville nodded, "Good luck."

Giving Neville one more smile, he turned and left the Great Hall.

...

Harry entered the hospital wing and saw that Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for him. Luckily, he had made it on time so hopefully he hadn't kept her waiting for very long. Harry saw that once again the infirmary was empty, so no one could overhear them.

"Ah, Harry. Now same as last time, just come over here to your usual bed, lie down, and pull your shirt up.

As Harry was doing what she told him to do, he realised that he was excited about seeing how his child was doing.

Madame Pomfrey cast the spell and the image of his babies floated up next to them so they could both see.

Harry didn't know if it was just him, but his babies were defiantly bigger than last time.

"You're children are coming along nicely. They've grown a lot," Pomfrey smiled.

Not just him, then.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you knew some sort of spell that would glamour my bump. I thought I could try and perfect it over the holidays then use it when everyone gets back after Christmas? Harry asked after the image had faded.

"There is. I was going to offer to show you later, but since you asked; the incantation is 'clamando (1),' and the wand movement is just a circle over the area you want to hide. Also, try and visualise what you're trying to achieve. Remember, it is not permanent, and needs to be refreshed every few hours."

"Alright, can I have a go at it now?"

"Yes, but don't do it at your stomach, in case something goes wrong."

Harry nodded, closed his eyes, pictured his forearm where he knew he had a freckle, and visualised what it would look like without it there. He opened his eyes, and cast the spell at him arm doing the circular movements.

At first he didn't think he had been successful, but then he saw his freckles fade until he saw just skin.

Harry looked up to see Madam Pomfrey's surprised face.

"Well done, Harry. Not many can do that first time round. Keep practicing, though."

"I will."

"Something else I want to talk about. I take it you've been to the library by now and have realized how important it is that the other father is with you on your pregnancy?"

Harry nodded.

"It may not be necessary now, but it will be in the later months when even more of your magic is being used. So, how are things going with you and Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked kindly.

"Surprisingly well, considering we used to be rivals. We're friends," Harry said, not entirely comfortable with talking to her about his relationship with Malfoy.

"Alright, I won't ask anymore, but please understand how important it is. Maybe you should tell him that it's his child."

"Yeah, I'll think about it," he told her.

Harry got up from his hospital bed.

"Before you go, here's more nutrients potions."

"Thanks," he uncorked the vial and swallowed the horrible liquid down.

Pomfrey held her hand out for the empty vial and Harry dropped it onto her hand before she bustled off to leave Harry on his own to leave the Hospital Wing.

Harry knew that telling Draco was the sensible thing to do. He couldn't help but feel that if he were to tell Draco, he might feel obliged to be with Harry and he didn't want that. If Draco was to be with him, and love him, he didn't it to be because he felt it was his obligation. Harry wanted Draco to be with him, because of himself. Obviously Harry wanted Draco to want and love their child, but as long as that wasn't the only reason.

Harry sighed and just really hoped that his luck would play in his favour, just this one more time.

...

**Alright, so this chapter should hopefully answer some of your questions about how Harry's going to hide his stomach. **

**I feel like this is a filler chapter, and feel bad about making you wait a whole week for another update, so, if I get to 105 reviews (I know, that's very optimistic!), I'll post chapter 7 before the scheduled Saturday… And just to add, chapter 7 is my favorite**.

'clamando' is just Latin for 'glamour.'


	7. Don't Be Absurd

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

Thanks to **CurleyMustache** yet again for beta-ing, I shall be forever in your debt.

Also a, bordering-on-ridiculously-big-thank you, to everyone who reviewed. So happy! I got to 105 reviews. You guys are brilliant.

So thanks to…

**Eve, Dana, Ashley, Thornesedge, Bella126, nannily, lord print, Loraina *2, DrarrySmurf, dobbiessweetie35, classcchick, DezzieWinter, ferbluver1 (**you were the 100th reviewer, so an extra special thanks!**), L4v3nd3r L45t3l (**what you said in your review was bang on the mark, and I really loved what you said about Draco!**), ashakid1, lostsouloftheunderworld, sun, rose.**

…you guys get an early update.

...

**CHAPTER 7 – Don't Be Absurd**

All things considered, Christmas was going relatively well. Harry thought he would be completely alone, but he wasn't. He and Draco often met up – usually in the library – and either talked or Draco helped him with his potions work. It was defiantly one of the more peaceful Christmas's he had experienced.

Deciding whether or not to get Draco a Christmas present was a tricky decision to make. Not only did he not know what to get him, but also because he didn't want to make Draco feel uncomfortable about it. Harry ended up deciding that he should get him a present, to thank Draco for all the help he has been, and for simply being a friend.

Harry struggled trying to think what Draco would like. What are you supposed to get someone who was so rich that he probably had everything he wanted anyway? Harry finally settled on something that was more symbolic than anything.

...

Harry woke up on Christmas morning with the sun shining on his face, and him stomach fortunately free of nausea, as it had been for the last week or so. He just lay there for a moment and relished in the heat of his bed, and a certain sense of peacefulness he couldn't remember feeling in a long while.

He finally deciding to actually sit up and stretch. When he stretched, some of his bones cracked and popped. He could fuzzily see a small pile of presents at the bottom of his bed and reached over on his bed side to put his glasses on. Everything came into focus and Harry lent forwards to grab the first present.

He saw that it was from Hermione and immediately guessed that she had gotten him books. After opening it, he saw that he was right. However in the past, he had received book to do with defence, of anything similar. This year, Hermione had got him 'One Hundred and One Things You Need to Know About Pregnancy,' and 'Looking After Your First Child.' Although Harry was rather embarrassed, he was also immensely grateful.

From Luna he received and interesting ropey necklace with butterbeer corks fixed on it 'to keep away the Nargles.' Remus had gotten him some books to help him with Auror training. Harry got quite a few sweets from his dorm mates (excluding Ron). Hagrid had got him some Rock Cakes. From Mrs Weasley, as usual, he received a jumper but this year it was dark green with gold 'H' on the front, Harry was happy he got the jumper as it meant that even if Ron had told his family about him, they clearly didn't care. Then finally from the twins, he had gotten some 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,' products.

All in all, Harry felt as though he got a good hoard this year, although he couldn't help feel a pang of sadness that he didn't get anything from Ron – not that he had honestly expected anything.

Harry pushed that thought aside and got up to get dressed. He had a present to deliver after all. He pulled on his best jeans (although he had to breath in to do them up) ; a plain t-shirt and the jumper Mrs Weasley had got him, grabbed Draco's shrunken present, and headed out of his empty dorm.

In the common room, there were only a few of the younger years and Harry saw that they were playing exploding snap. Harry went passed them and out of the portrait door.

...

Harry was now standing outside the Slytherin common room. What was he supposed to do now? Knock? Wait until he Draco comes out? Harry didn't feel like waiting, so he banged his fist up against the portrait of Salazar **1**, who watched him silently through narrowed eyes. Harry continued to bang on the portrait every so often. He was going to turn away and deem it a lost cause when suddenly, someone opened the portrait. Harry almost knocked Draco on the forhead.

Harry quickly dropped his fist and blushed.

"Potter, you very nearly whacked me on the head."

"Sorry! I was just knocking on the portrait."

"No you weren't. You were banging it and making one hell of a racket."

"So why didn't you come sooner?"

"Because, seeing as it is Christmas morning, I thought I would have a lay in. So when I did finally hear you bashing, I had to quickly get dressed," Draco scowled.

Harry then realised that Draco indeed looked a bit ... unkempt.

"Oh please, you don't care about the lie in; you're more worried about having to rush your morning ritual," Harry said, amused.

"What of it?" Draco asked as he stuck his nose to high in the air. He was bound to get a crick in his neck.

"You're such a girl," Harry chuckled.

Draco ignored him.

"Now, why are you here?"

"Can I come in? I have a, er... present," Harry told him awkwardly.

"Oh, very well. Come in," Draco huffed.

Draco moved to side and beckoned Harry inside with wave of his hand. Harry heard the portrait shut behind him as he walked into the common room. It was just how he remembered it. Although this time he quite liked the furnishing and the view of underneath the lake, which cast an interesting greenish glow across the room.

"Now, Potter, don't feint. I know it must be hard to witness such good taste," Draco quipped sarcastically as he moved to stand next to Harry who was still admiring the common room.

"Fear not. I've actually seen this common room before."

"Don't be absurd," Draco smirked.

Draco saw Harry's very own smirk and he froze. His expression turned to surprise.

"How, in the name of Merlin, did you ever get into the common room?" Draco asked in complete disbelief.

Harry relished in the fact that for once he was one up and had managed to make Draco Malfoy surprised.

"In second year, around Christmas. Ron, Hermione, and I used the Polyjuice potion. You let me and Ron in," Harry told him, amused.

"You managed to make Polyjuice in your second year? Why did you do that? And why didn't Granger get in as well?" Draco asked, still looked gobsmacked.

"Hermione made it. Because we thought you were the heir as Slytherin and wanted to question you. Hermione accidently took some hair of Bulstrode's cat by accident." Harry said, still amused that Hermione got turned into a cat.

"What, that's preposterous and slightly flattering actually. Granger as cat? That ought to have been a sight." Draco chuckled.

"Oh. it was." Harry said equally amused.

"So who did you and Weasley turn into?"

"I was Goyle and Ron was Crabbe," Harry told him, slightly embarrassed.

"Wait… was this around Christmas time when you suddenly ran off because of 'stomach problems'?" Draco asked in realization.

"Yes that was us. Anyway," Harry moved on quickly, "can we sit down or something? I have a present for you, remember?"

"Alright," Draco gestured to a leather sofa by the fire. He still looked a little perplexed and the idea of Gryffindor's managing to sneak into the Slytherin common room.

They sat down simultaneously.

"You know, Harry, you really didn't have to get me anything," Draco told him, surprisingly kindly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for helping, really," Harry shrugged

"Well, where is it then?" Draco asked, sounding slightly eager.

Harry grabbed the shrunken present from his pocket and cancelled the charm. It grew to its real size.

Harry handed over the rectangular box shaped present over which was carefully wrapped in dark green wrapping paper. It was tied with a silver bow.

He watched as Draco hastily tore off the wrapping paper and a dark mahogany box was revealed.

Draco looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Draco found the silver clasps on the side, flipped them up, and opened the box.

Inside, arranged neatly, were three quills – all uniquely styled – three crystal inkwells filled with black, navy, and green inks, numerous different shaped nibs for the quills, and underneath it all was a good wodge of thick creamy parchment.

Draco stared wordlessly at it, his eyes wide.

Harry felt he had to fill the silence.

"I could tell you were actually proud of your handwriting. I thought you might like this. The ink replenishes, as does the paper, so you won't ever run out. I'm sure you have loads like this already, so I mean, if you don't like it, I could easily –"

"Harry, I love it." Draco said softly, interrupting his ramble and turning his dark silver eyes onto him.

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh, er, good," he smiled.

Draco looked at his gift for a bit longer, then shut the lid carefully and placed it next to him on the sofa.

"I have a present for you too actually. It's upstairs, want to come with and compare Slytherin dorm rooms to Gryffindor's?" Draco paused, "Unless you've already seen them as well?" Draco asked, amused.

"Of course, and no, I haven't," Harry chuckled and noticed that Draco looked almost relived for a reason that Harry wasn't quite sure of.

Draco stood up and picked up his gift carefully. Harry got up and followed Draco to one of the stone archways in one corner of the common room and walked down the stairs after Draco. At the bottom of the stairs was a corridor with two doors on the left, two on the right, and then one at the end on the stone corridors, they walked straight passed the other four and Draco opened the door right at the end.

He went inside behind Draco and looked around. The first thing that struck him was that there was only one bed.

"How come you all get your own room?" Harry asked, surprised.

Draco turned around from where he was putting his gift on his desk, so he was now facing Harry and he looked scandalised.

"You Gryffindor's all bunk _together_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Harry always assumed that every house did.

"How dreadful. What else is different?"

Harry had another look at the room.

"Nothing else really. Well apart from everything in here being green and your window having a view of underneath the lake."

Harry saw that Draco looked rather disappointed. He clearly wanted the Slytherin rooms to be far superior to the Gryffindor's. At least they had their own rooms – and bathrooms, by the look of the door on the left wall.

"So, where's my present?" Harry asked jokingly, still rather surprised that Draco had gotten him anything.

"Oh, yes," Draco spun around and knelt by his bed. He extracted two packages from underneath. He sat on his dark green duvet and gestured for Harry to sit next to him. Harry did, and took a better look at the presents. One was red with gold ribbons, and the other was gold with red ribbons.

Draco wordlessly handed them over.

Harry opened the red one first, carefully.

Harry took what was inside, held it up and it became unfolded. It was a beautifully soft dark green sweater. It looked deliciously warm.

Harry turned to Draco, surprised, "Thank you."

Draco smiled, "open the other."

Harry did, and saw that inside was a pair of dark navy jeans that looked rather small. He was pretty sure they would fit... tightly.

"Thank you again. Why the clothes?" Harry asked curiously as he placed his new items of clothing next to him on the bed.

"Your clothes are hideous. I mean, look at that jumper you're wearing. Also, soon your clothes aren't going to fit you and these have a charm on them that makes them adjust to your size."

"Is there somewhere I can put them on?"

"Yes, there's the bathroom," Draco looked slightly surprised that Harry was going to put them on immediately.

Harry looked over to where Draco had pointed and saw that his earlier assumption was right.

Harry got up and went inside, and was surprised to see that the bathroom was very much like the Gryffindor's, although it was a bit smaller.

He quickly changed, although he struggled with the tight jeans. He thought even the jumper was a bit snug. He emerged from the bathroom, clutching his other clothing.

Draco eyes widened.

"What? Does it look funny? They are rather tight."

"Don't be an idiot Harry, you look good."

Harry blushed.

"Why green?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"You said you were almost put into Slytherin, and, ah… I thought it would bring out your eyes," Draco looked down shyly, in a very un-Malfoy way.

Harry just laughed.

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast, I'm so hungry," Harry suggested.

"Alright, you're always hungry Harry. You're going to get fatter a lot sooner."

"Oi. I am not going to get fat!" Harry said in indignation.

"Well, maybe not fat, but you will get bigger. You're already showing," Draco's eyes drifted down to look pointedly at Harry stomach, where Harry knew that he was started to expand.

"Whatever, let's just go to breakfast already!"

Harry scowled when Draco just laughed.

...

That night when Harry lay in bed, he couldn't help feel that that was one of the best Christmas's he had ever had. He and Draco had spent their whole day together, lounging in the Slytherin's common room by the fire playing chess, just relaxing, or lightly conversing.

While remembering the amazing day he had, Harry slowly slipped off into a peaceful dream.

...

This chapter wasn't originally planned, but I was like – what the hell.

Everyone's been wondering when Harry's going to tell Draco, or when Draco's going to figure it out. All I have to say is it will be soon. Fear not!

I struggled with not knowing what Harry and Draco should get each other, so hopefully what I did choose was suitable.

**1 ** - I read online that the entranced to the Slytherin common room is actually just a bare wall to which students say a password. But, I like the idea of Harry banging away at Slytherin's face *evil grin*.

Reviews? Everyone loves 'em… especially me! I updated like a whole 6 days early!


	8. So He Fell

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

**A/N: Harry is now 12 weeks pregnant. So remember, his pregnancy is much faster, so 12 weeks is equivalent to about 4 months in a real pregnancy.**

**Thanks CurleyMustache for being my beta! **

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far.

As I have said in previous annoying A.N's, I love love reading every review, and it makes me so very very happy! So thanks to everyone who's reviewed:

**madmaxborg****, sun****, YamiTeddy, belizimo, Antybioda, nannily, Draco'sGirl98, MakeupDiva88 *4, hiddendestiny101, LalalaSpacingInPandaLand (love your name by the way!), ferbluver1, DezzieWinter, Paddy Gurl, lostsouloftheunderworld, Thornesedge, Charlie, Q, SevLoverKat, CharlesBennettRutherford (If that's your real name, it's awesome!), mykeyo10 *4, ryouXichigo-lover.**

...

**CHAPTER 8 – So He Fell**

Harry was slightly disappointed when the Christmas holidays ended and everyone came back to fill the halls with noise and disruption. He had rather enjoyed the peaceful quality the castle gained when everyone was away and sorely missed it.

Now twelve weeks pregnant, Harry was definitely showing. Harry had to ask Draco to help him find a spell to widen his trousers, which they found eventually. In the mean time, Harry bought some more of those auto adjusting trousers and tops that Draco had got him, although none of them were as nice as the ones Harry had received from him.

He also managed to perfect the glamour charm, but he couldn't seem to be able to make it last longer than two hours. Madam Pomfrey assured him that that was the longest it could last, unless he found something stronger which he couldn't use as it would be dangerous to his babies.

Now he was walking quickly to the dungeons for double potions. He was pretty sure he was going to be late. He had overslept, and Ron – of course – hadn't woken him up. He was finding it harder and harder to wake up in the mornings. He thought it was just because he was going to bed too late, but he tried going to sleep earlier and it didn't make any difference. He didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey about it just yet, it could be nothing.

He finally arrived at the door and winced when he saw everyone had already gone inside. He opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately, everyone looked at him.

"Sorry I'm late professor, I overslept," Harry said apologetically.

"That's alright Harry, go sit down; I was only just about to start the lesson," he said kindly.

Harry nodded. He was glad just for that moment that he was Slughorn's favourite.

Harry went to find his seat next to Draco, who was smirking. As Slughorn launched into his speech about how they were all going to start brewing their chosen potion, Draco leant over to him and whispered into his ear.

"Only _you_ would get off being late to a lesson."

Harry shivered as the warm breath hit the shell of his ear, and a warm feeling spread through his body, focusing on his groin.

Draco lent back again and carried on smirking.

Harry managed to get control of his thoughts and returned the smirk, "There's got to be some perks for being the 'Boy Who Lived'."

Draco laughed quietly and got up to get the ingredients. He instructed Harry to get the cauldron ready.

When Draco came back carrying the ingredients, he set them on Harry's side of the desk.

"Go on, Harry, get chopping. Neatly," Draco said sternly.

"Yes, Professor," Harry retorted sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Draco didn't seem offended.

After a while, during which they progressed in their potion, Draco broke the silence.

"So Harry," Draco began as he collected what Harry had chopped, "why were you late?"

"I overslept. Ron didn't wake me up."

"He's still acting like a git then? But I suppose, he always was one. Can't blame him really, with his appalling upbring –"

"Why are you acting like an idiot all of a sudden? He was my friend," Harry said. Just because he was getting along with Draco rather than Ron didn't give him an excuse to insult him. "And in case you've forgotten, my upbringing wasn't exactly sunshine and daisies," Harry turned and started to slice angrily at one of the ingredients.

"Some friend he is. That just makes it worse, you know. Your home life was far worse and yet you turned out fairly civilised."

"He's been there a lot for me over the years, he'll come around. I know he will," Harry said, although he didn't know if he was trying to convince Draco or himself.

Draco just ignored him.

A feeling of vertigo swept through Harry. His knife slipped and Harry didn't even feel it when it sliced through his finger. His mind fogged and his vision tunnelled. Harry didn't hear Draco calling his name urgently as his legs trembled and failed to hold him up. He tried to grab onto something to support himself, but even his arms were too weak.

So he fell.

He faintly became aware that someone had grabbed hold of him from underneath his arms and he felt the familiar sensation of his glamour fizzling out, which usually alerted to him that he needed to refresh it. He hadn't worn robes this morning because he was in a rush, so the obvious bump of his stomach was in plain sight.

Harry didn't have time to worry about that as he finally slipped unconscious without hearing the shocked chatter that had finally broke out across the classroom.

…

Harry woke, but didn't open his eyes; he could hear voices of Hermione and Madam Pomfrey just beside his bed.

"So are you sure he's going to be okay?" Hermione questioned. Harry could hear the worry in her voice.

"For now. Do you know if Mr. Potter had seemed a bit off lately?"

"I wouldn't really know, Madam. I haven't been around him much," Harry could hear the guilt in her voice.

Harry heard Madam Pomfrey sigh.

"You say he just fainted. Do you know what triggered it?"

"No, I have no idea. I wasn't aware anything was wrong until I heard Malfoy calling his name loudly. Madam Pomfrey, is he going to be okay? Has it got anything to do with the fact that he's pregnant?"

"I suspect it has. Alright Miss Granger, off you go. It's almost dinner."

Harry opened his eyes slowly and saw Hermione nod her head then head out the door.

When she had gone, Harry opened his eyes fully and allowed Madam Pomfrey to know that he was now awake.

"Oh, you woke before I thought you would, Harry," Madam Pomfrey sounded surprised.

Harry picked up his glasses from the bedside table.

"Harry, do you know why you fainted today?" she asked kindly.

Harry nervously fiddled with the blanket draped over his legs.

"Well, I've been feeling tired lately, I suppose. I thought that was normal."

"Yes, it may well have been simply you being tired, but it could have been – and is – more than that."

"I didn't think it was important."

"Tell me Mr. Potter, how are things coming along with Mr. Malfoy?"

"We were, I mean, are getting along really well, especially over Christmas," Harry thought back to potions where they had their first argument in ages and frowned.

"Why did you say 'were'?"

"We had an argument. It was only small, though," Harry told her nervously.

"Did this happen to be just before you fainted, Harry?"

"Yeah, it was, actually. What does that mean?"

"Remember our discussion? Your children need his other father's love, Harry. You said you've been tired? Well it's because your magic isn't grounded yet, so your magic's not at its full potential. As your twins get bigger, it needs more magic. Consequently, it's draining from you, and after the argument you had – which is opposite to the love which you and your baby needs – it just tipped you over the edge – which is also why your glamour ended."

"They aren't in danger, are they?" Harry asked, putting a protective arm over his prominent stomach.

"Not yet, Harry, but I am more worried about _you. _The other father needs to know – and soon."

"But I don't want to force it onto him. Draco needs to love me and my baby without feeling obliged," Harry told her desperately.

"Harry, how is Mr. Malfoy going to be able to love you and your children if you don't give him a chance to even know the baby is his?"

Harry sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell him, it's just got to be the right time."

"I understand that. But do it as soon as possible. Alright, I want you to look after yourself Harry. This means going to bed early, not stressing yourself, and if you are feeling the pressure, coming to me. Also, I want you to keep your spell casting to minimum. This means that I don't want you using the glamour charm anymore, understood?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter anyway, I think everyone knows now."

Harry didn't even want to think about how he was going to deal with everyone's reactions. Would they be disgusted by him like Ron? Or accepting, like Draco, Hermione, and Neville?

He hoped it was the latter.

"Alright, let's just have a regular checkup now as long as you're here."

The normal procedure followed and once again, the image of Harry's baby was hovering by them.

Yet again, Harry was sure his baby was much larger and now appeared to be sucking its thumb. Harry thought it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen, as he did every week.

"Okay, Harry, everything seems to be in order. You can go after you've had some food and a nutrients potion."

"Thank you. By the way, who brought me in?"

"Mr. Malfoy did, Harry," she smiled and left for moment. While she was gone, Harry quietly thought about what may happen with him and Draco… he really should tell him…

Mrs. Pomfrey came back with soup and a potion and left Harry to eat them.

He quickly finished his food and gulped down the potion, still not used to its vile taste.

Harry left the hospital wing and practically ran to Gryffindor tower then up the stairs to his dorm. He had somehow managed to avoid everyone and no one saw him.

Harry stripped off his clothes so he was only in his boxes and climbed into his bed.

Harry didn't want to tell Draco that the children were his just yet but he knew, for the sake of his baby, he would have to; it just had to be the right timing.

…

The next morning, Harry woke up before any of his dorm mates and had a quick shower. The warm water soothed his muscles and relaxed the tension in his back. When he put his clothes on, he stood back and looked in the mirror. His clothes fit nicely thanks to the adjusting charm. His bump really was obvious, though. There was no way people were going to pass it off as him just being fat, especially when the rest of him was still the same size.

Despite the bags under his eyes and the tired appearance, his green eyes seemed to shine and his skin had an odd glow. Apart from the expanding waste, pregnancy was definitely having an effect on him that wasn't expected.

Harry could hear his dorm mates moving around, so he left the solitude of the bathroom and went back to his room.

He saw that everyone was sitting up and Neville was already getting ready. When they saw him, everyone looked at him apart from Ron, who turned away from him.

Harry made his way further into the room and over to his bed. He could feel everyone's (excluding Ron's) eyes on him.

"Harry, I didn't know you were gay," Seamus said in a cheerful voice.

Harry looked over to him in surprise. They didn't hate him?

"Well, I told Neville who was fine with it. But Ron, well, that's why he's angry at me. I didn't know how you and Dean would take it," Harry asked, worried and glancing briefly in Ron's direction who was pointedly ignoring him.

Harry was even more surprised than he was before when he saw Seamus round on Ron.

"_That's_ why you've been angry at Harry? You told us he 'betrayed you' and we believed you! We didn't ask questions," Seamus shouted at Ron, who only now turned around.

"Can't you see it's completely wrong? Guys aren't supposed to be together. Don't you think, Dean?" Ron asked angrily.

"Some muggles are prejudiced but I wasn't brought up like that, Ron. You're being an idiot."

"Besides, Ron, I'm bi!" Seamus told Ron angrily.

"Really, Seamus? But seriously guys, you don't care? What about my babies? Surely _that_ makes you hate me?" Harry asked, still completely stunned.

"Harry, I told you before, I don't judge. It's clear that Seamus and Dean don't either," Harry saw them agree with what Neville was saying, "We've known you for years and, to _us_" he said stressing the word and glaring in Ron's direction, "that counts for something."

Ron was muttering under his breath, but Harry caught the words 'utterly mad' as he just finished getting ready and stomped out of the dorm, ignoring everyone.

Harry turned back to his _real_ friends.

"Thanks, guys, I mean really. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"No, Harry, we're sorry. We should have asked for your side of the story before trusting Ron and just ignoring you," Seamus said reassuringly.

Harry nodded and went over to get his bag ready.

"Come on then, Harry, I may not be a girl, but I still want to know! How long you've been pregnant?"

Harry laughed, "Three months."

"You're quite big for three months, Harry," Dean said as he finished getting ready. He sat down on his bed and stared at Harry questioningly.

"Well, I am carrying twins. But also, male pregnancies are quicker. So, in relation to normal pregnancies, I'm about four months."

"Wow, I didn't even know men could get pregnant! And with twins? Wow." Dean said, sounding shocked.

"Hah, neither did I. Could you imagine how surprised I was?"

"What happened?" Neville asked amusedly.

"I fainted, actually," Harry smiled at the memory.

"How did the father react? Actually… who _is_ the father?" Seamus sounded excited to find out as he sat on the edge of his bed in anticipation with a look of glee on his face.

"I, uh... haven't told him yet. I will," Harry quickly assured. From the looks on the other three boy's expressions, they thought he was crazy, "I'm just waiting for the right time. I don't want to tell you until he knows that the twins are his," Harry told Seamus apologetically.

Seamus deflated a little bit, "That's alright, Harry, just tell me as soon as he knows!"

Harry laughed, "Of course, Seamus."

"I think we should go to breakfast before we're late, guys," Neville told them.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He followed the rest as they filed out of the dorm.

The walk to the Great Hall was a silent one. The corridors for the most part were empty but when someone did pass them, they stared at Harry with wide eyes. Although, Harry noted, none of the stares were hateful and for that Harry was thankful.

When they opened the door, his dorm mates surrounded him protectively. Neville was at his left and Dean stood next to Neville. Seamus stood on Harry's right.

Harry didn't look around but instead he stared determinedly forward. He knew that everyone knew he was pregnant and he knew that that information would have leaked out, so he wasn't surprised when he sat down and was handed The Daily Prophet by Neville.

The headline was; **'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Has Fallen?'** Harry scoffed at the title but he had to admit that after flipping through the article it was much better that he thought and dreaded it would be. The report had played him up as some sort of damsel in distress who had sought comfort because of the war and had fallen in love and gotten pregnant. Harry had expected accusation of him being too young and a slut.

Sure, the article was far from the truth, but it could be so much worse, so he didn't argue.

Harry ignored everyone's stares as he dug into his breakfast. It would be stupid of him to think everyone would be as accepting as his friends had been. He was certain many people would ridicule him and be as rude towards him, as Ron had been.

Harry looked up and caught Draco's silver stare from across the room and smiled hesitantly. Draco jerked his head in the direction of the door. Harry could tell he wanted to talk so he nodded and watched as Draco got up and left. Harry made an excuse to his friends and left soon after.

Outside the Great Hall, Harry saw Draco waiting by the staircase and Harry went over to him.

"Hi," Harry greeted.

"Looks like your secrets out."

"Yeah, it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Harry paused, "at least not so far," Harry smiled at him.

"If it wasn't for me, people wouldn't have found out."

Harry watched as Draco uncharacteristically looked down at his feet.

"Thank you for carrying me to the hospital wing," Harry smiled, even though Draco couldn't see his face.

"It was the least I could do after being an idiot," Draco finally looked up and returned his smile.

Was now the right moment to confess?

"Draco, honestly, we've gone from enemies to friends. We're bound to have fights every now and then," Harry took a breath. He was about to confess to Draco but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching.

He turned and saw Headmaster Dumbledore approach them, his bright purple robes with gold stars shooting all over swept across the stone floor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just need to have a word with you, Harry, if that's alright with you both?"

"Oh course, Headmaster. I'll speak to you later, Harry," Draco nodded to Dumbledore and smiled at Harry before walking away.

Harry followed Dumbledore silently. When they reached his office, Harry sat opposite Dumbledore at his desk, who typically offered Harry a Lemon Drop, to which Harry politely declined.

"Alright, Harry, I'm sure you know what this is about?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"What was in the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes, but firstly, I'd just like to ask if it's true?"

"Yes, it is, sir."

"That's excellent news, Harry! Congratulations!"

Harry saw that Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

"You don't think I'm too young and irresponsible do you?"

"Maybe, but I know you've always been older than your years. I confess Harry, I was rather sad that you didn't tell me before, my boy."

"Sorry, I didn't really want anyone knowing, sir. It wasn't just you."

"That's quite alright Harry, I understand."

"Is there anything else Professor?"

"Yes, there is. Does the father happen to be Mr. Malfoy? I've noticed you two are far closer than you used to be."

"Yes, he is sir, but he doesn't know yet. I plan on telling him soon."

"Alright, just one more thing. Would you mind if Madam Pomfrey informed me of you progress after your checkups?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Wonderful! Alright, you're excused from your current lesson, but do go to the rest. I'll speak to you soon, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor."

Harry left his office and decided to go to the kitchens, as his breakfast had been cut short. On his way he couldn't stop thinking about what Draco had said earlier; "**If it wasn't for me, people wouldn't have found out**." Harry wondered what on earth that had meant. Did Draco somehow think he has caused him to feint? But rather than dwelling on it he just brushed those thoughts aside and continued his journey.

...

Now he was alone – well, apart from all the house elves – and it allowed him some time to think properly.

Although so far the reactions to him being pregnant were positive, there was definitely a big chance that some people weren't going to like it.

Ron was proof of that.

Even though so far the attention was positive, it was publicity that Harry didn't want or need. He had hoped that he could keep this a complete secret from everyone, save from his friends. He didn't want his children growing up with the press following its every move. Harry had to deal with that from the age of eleven.

He couldn't even imagine what it would have been if he had been followed by the press even from the beginning of his childhood. In that respect, he was glad that Dumbledore had chosen to put him with the dreaded Dursley's. Wow, he would never have expected himself to even think that. Yet, here he was thinking it anyway.

Had he already failed his babies before they were even born? Harry didn't know for certain but he couldn't help but think that he had.

He was going to have to take things one step at a time. He was determined to make the best life for both. He had always wanted a proper childhood and while he may not be able to have that anymore, he could certainly make his babies life as perfect as possible.

He had enough money but he was still going to try and get the highest grades as possible in the summer so he could get a really well-paying job. He had plenty of support and family, so there was no reason why his children's life couldn't be perfect.

Harry's mind wandered as he sat on the floor by the fire in the kitchens as the house elves slaved away at today's lunch.

Unexpectedly, he felt a light fluttering in his rounded stomach. Harry gasped and moved his hands down over to where he felt the strange sensation. Then it happened again, and Harry could feel it up against his hand. His babies must be kicking, Harry though happily.

It didn't happen again, but Harry just sat there with his hand on his stomach, reminiscing the feeling until he had to get up and go to transfigurations.

...

**Don't kill me! If you did, you would never get to find out what happens. I know Harry didn't tell Draco, and I **_**know**_** you're all getting impatient. But fear not, you shall no longer have to hate me so much by the end of next chapter! If you catch my drift… ;) And all the questions as to why Draco hasn't figured it out will be answered, I promise!**

Cookies for anyone who understood what Draco meant when he said it was his fault…

Wowee, that is officially my longest chapter ever!

Was it alright?

I didn't want to involve Dumbledore because I knew I'd be bad at writing him. It took me a while to decide whether or not to make him evil or nice but I decided against bashing him because it would mean I would have to follow up on him, and I didn't want to write about him even more than I had to!

So yeah, tell me how it went? Every kind of review is welcome!

Thanks for reading!


	9. I Didn't Know I Had a Stalker

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

**IMPORTANT A/N: Harry is now 16 weeks pregnant. So remember, his pregnancy is much faster, so 16 weeks is equivalent to about 5 months in a real pregnancy.**

**Thanks CurleyMustache!**

As usual, a **MASSIVE thanks** to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited. It means SO much!

**So thank you:**

**Thornesedge, NevaLvud, ferluver1, sonata hirano, dorkchic, lostsouloftheunderworld, ashakid1, LalalaSpacingInPandaLand, TearfullPixie, Lilia0, Nannily, MakeupDiva88, Antybioda, ryouXichigo-lover, ThePenIsMighty, Sun, belizimo, mykeyo10, DezzieWinter, Guest, SevLoverKat, Charlie, G-dot.**

**You people are fricken amazing!**

...

**CHAPTER 9 –**** I Didn't Know I Had a Stalker.**

Over the next four weeks, Harry had to deal with all sorts of reactions from his peers. Some of the girls appeared upset that he was apparently gay, but this attitude didn't last for long. Soon they were completely ecstatic and thought it was some sort of romantic love story. Whenever they saw him walking around in the weekend in his casual clothes which emphasized his bump, they practically swooned. They had also changed their opinion of his appearance. Before they would think of him as – trying not to be arrogant, here – 'hot' or 'fit,' because of his toned form, messy hair, and green eyes. Now he was 'cute' and 'adorable.'

Harry couldn't believe it! It was detrimental to masculinity!

The guy's reactions were mixed. He was pleased to see that some other guys were encouraged to come out and some didn't really seem to care. Others either looked confused or disgusted but the latter was uncommon, which pleased him.

Ginny had approached him sometime in the first week after everyone found out. Harry was weary at first expecting her to just regurgitate everything Ron's thrown at him over the last few months; but instead he was pleasantly surprised when she said that she didn't know what her idiot brother was doing, but she was having nothing to do with it, and fully supported him.

There was a problem, though. Harry was getting even more tired, which meant that he had to go bed earlier, forcing him to do his homework during times when he would usually see Draco. Having less contact with Draco made him even more tired.

It was a never-ending domino effect. Little time with Draco also meant he hadn't found the right opportunity to tell him that his twins were also Draco's.

Determined to take matters into his own hands, he sent a note to Draco saying to meet him in the kitchens after dinner. Harry didn't bother with eating and just went straight there so he was early.

He couldn't believe his luck when he heard his name being called and he recognised it to be Ron's.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry reluctantly turned around.

"Oh, Potter now, is it?" Harry asked innocently.

"I thought you being gay was bad enough, but now I find out you're pregnant as well?" Ron glanced down as his stomach with a disgusted face.

"So what ,Ron? I don't care what you think anymore."

"You've also gone and turned Seamus into a shirt-lifter!" Ron accused without listening to Harry.

"Ron, you can't turn someone gay. You're such an idiot sometimes."

"Of course I am. After all, 'Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend."

"And you wonder how you got that title? You can be so thick headed sometimes. Can't you see that no one really hates me because I'm gay and pregnant?"

"I'm angrier at the fact that you're pregnant. Sure, it's disgusting that you're gay, but I could have gotten over that. You think that because you're Harry Potter you can go sleeping around and getting banged up? What kind of life do expect your kid to have?"

Harry didn't bother correcting him, and telling him that he was in fact having twins.

"An amazing one, obviously."

Ron was up close now. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger, and Harry could feel spittle on his face.

"Not with you as a father, it won't," Ron told him spitefully.

That hurt.

Harry was about you defend himself when he saw Draco approach from behind Ron. He smiled in relief.

He saw Ron send him a confused frown but his expression returned to anger when he saw Draco come round and join Harry.

"You should just fuck off, Weasley. You don't know what you're saying," Draco told him calmly.

"And you do, Ferret?"

"Yes, I know that Harry will be a great father. Now just go away."

Ron just seemed to get even angrier and turned to Harry.

"Harry is it now? You fucking him as well?" Ron smiled smugly.

"Go away, Ron," Harry said ignoring Ron's comment.

"Fine," Ron ground out reluctantly. "I guess I'll _unfortunately_ see you around."

Harry was surprised that Ron backed off, but he guessed he didn't want to take his chances up against two. Perhaps he wasn't as stupid as he acted?

Harry turned to Draco, "Thanks for sticking up for me. You didn't have to," Harry smiled.

"Yes I did, I'm your friend. Now come, let's go to the kitchens, you said in your message that you wanted to talk to me."

Harr nodded and walked beside Draco as they finished the rest of the journey to the kitchens. They let themselves in after tickling the portrait.

They settled themselves in their usual spot in front of the fire. The house elves immediately offered Harry's favourite food, as he had been coming to the kitchens regularly when he didn't have enough time to go to the Great Hall. They knew what he liked.

Draco sat silently as Harry finished off his ham sandwich and treacle tart.

When he had finished, Draco got straight to the point.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Draco's eyes were earnest and Harry could see the fire's flames reflecting on them, making his eyes glint like real metal would.

"What do you know about male pregnancies?"

"Quite a bit as being a part of an old pure blood family forced me to know about pregnancies in both gender."

"Okay, so you know that for male pregnancies to work the baby, or babies in my case, needs both fathers? And that both fathers also need to be soul mates?"

"Yes."

"Draco, you're you only guy I've ever had sex with."

Harry looked down. He didn't want to look Draco in the eyes or see his reaction.

He was surprised when he felt Draco's fingers underneath his chin, lifting his head so he was looking directing into Draco's eyes.

Bloody Hell. He had amazing eyes. Harry used to think they were cold and empty, but now they glittered with warmth. They were framed with surprisingly long dark eyelashes, considering his head hair was so blonde.

"Harry, I know."

Draco smiled and dropped his fingers from Harry's chin.

"What? Was I that bad?" Harry frowned sadly.

"That's not what I meant. I know you're pregnant with my children. I've known since you told me you were pregnant."

Harry felt his jaw drop in surprise.

"What! But – how did you find out?" spluttered, finding it hard to form a coherent response.

"I thought you knew I was smart? I could tell you were only a couple of weeks pregnant, which would match up to when we slept together and I know you don't sleep around like I accused you of."

"Yo- you've known this whole time?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry, I wouldn't have tried to be civil towards you otherwise."

"So you only got to know me because of the babies?" Harry asked angrily. He knew it was all too good to be true.

"Don't be an idiot. I wouldn't have slept with you in the first place if I didn't like you or at least have wanted to like you," Draco told him calmly.

"But we were drunk."

"I know, but I remember all of it so I couldn't have been _that_ drunk," Draco chuckled.

"I can remember it, too," Harry glanced away briefly and blushed.

"Now why are you telling me now? I've been waiting for ages!" Draco asked in puzzlement.

"I didn't want you to feel obliged to like me just because I was carrying your twins. I just wanted you to like me because of me. Obviously you liking my babies is great, actually, do you even want them? I mean, I would under –"

Draco interrupted him because he got carried away, rambling, "Harry, I know we're young, but I think we'll be able to work things out. I really like both you and our twins."

Harry nodded and then gasped when he felt that now familiar fluttering feeling in his stomach. He grabbed Draco's hand and placed it over the area where he felt his babies.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Draco asked in wonderment.

Their faces were closer after Harry had grabbed Draco's hand.

"It's our babies."

"Have they done that before?"

"Yeah, but never so strongly."

"Wow," was all Draco said.

Harry realised that Draco's hand was still resting on his stomach before Draco – to Harry's disappointment – withdrew it.

"Does anyone know I'm the father?"

"Yeah. Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore do. But they all guessed. I didn't tell them."

"It's fine, Harry."

"What are your parents going to think?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Mother knew I was gay, so I think she'll be surprised but she'll accept it. But Father... I don't know. At least he'll have an heir so he can't force to marry some girl like he was going to have me do after school finishes. Well, as long as we get a boy."

"They're girls."

"What! What makes you think that?"

"I don't know how or why, I just know."

"Well I think they will be boys," Draco said stubbornly.

"And if they aren't? Would you still be happy?" Harry asked, worried that Draco wouldn't want his children otherwise.

"Of course, you idiot. It just means we'll have to try for another," Draco chuckled.

If Harry had any food or drink in his mouth, he would have spat it out.

"What! Even after all of this you would still want another child? With me?"

"Well, I do need an heir, Harry," Draco said, as though it were obvious.

"But you wouldn't mind being, er… with me?" Harry asked shyly.

"No, Harry, we get along well. At least I think so."

"Yeah, as do I."

"It makes me wonder what it would have been like if we had been in the same house all along..."

"We probably wouldn't be in this situation."

"Then I'm glad that we weren't in the same house."

"You probably would have frustrated me to no end!"

Draco just chuckled lightly. 'He had such a nice laugh,' Harry thought.

"By the way, Harry, I hope you just ignored Ron earlier. You'll make a great father... or mother."

"Thanks," Harry then realised what Draco had said, "I am _not_ going to be the mother! You can!"

"Harry, you very obviously are the mother," Draco smiled. He was clearly amused.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, you're the one that's pregnant, for starters."

"Oh, shut up, you," Harry admonished, then went on, "I was going to tell you that day when everyone found out I was pregnant. You know, when I fainted."

"Yeah, I thought you were, but Dumbledore interrupted."

"Hang on… so when you said that if it wasn't for you, people wouldn't have found out… it was because you knew that you were the father, you knew that when we fought it caused me to faint!"

"At last, they boy deciphers my hint!" Draco chuckled.

"Oh shush, you know I don't see what's right in front of my face." Harry said, "You know, we still don't know each other that well."

"Yes we do."

"Well yeah, we know the main things, but not the small things, like what's your favourite colour?"

Draco turned slightly, so they were facing each other directly. The fire continued to roar and the house elves carried on working, although what they were doing Harry didn't know, seeing as dinner was now over... maybe they were preparing for breakfast?

"Blue. My favourite colour's blue. I know yours. It's green, rather than red, which I'm sure most people would think it is," Draco smiled.

Harry laughed, "How did you know?"

"I've seen you writing in green ink sometimes and on the weekends you like to wear green t shirts underneath your jumper where you think no one can see."

Harry was surprised that he had been so attentive.

"Okay, rather than asking what we don't know, let's see what we do know and fill in the gaps."

Draco nodded.

"Okay, I know you love blueberry muffins for breakfast and when there aren't any you throw a hissy fit," Draco was about to protest, but Harry went on, "and you always eat one, then sit there staring at another muffin. When you think know one's looking, you grab and eat it."

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know I had a stalker."

"You should be flattered."

"Oh, I am. I know you have a weird obsession with the rain. It would make any other person miserable but you seem unable to contain a gleeful smile. Why is that?"

"I don't really know. It makes me feel calm. I like the smell and the sound of it – it used to help me sleep when I was younger, could I could hear it through my cupboard."

Draco scowled at the thought of Harry's cupboard.

He and Draco continued to exchange questions until Harry yawned and looked at his watch.

"Shit, it's almost curfew, Draco!"

"Well let's go then."

When they got up off the floor, Draco whined about a sore arse. Harry just rolled his eyes at him.

When they got to a part of a corridor where they had to go different ways, Harry sucked up all of his Gryffindor courage and lent over to kiss Draco on the cheek.

"Good night, Draco, and thanks for accepting our children," Harry said quietly and couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"It's my pleasure."

Harry looked up and saw Draco smiling at him. Harry nodded and they both took different paths to their dorms.

He couldn't believe how well it went. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

...

There we go people, Harry told him! Sorry I kept everyone waiting for so long...

I really wanted them to get together then, but I held off.

So yeah, hoped you enjoyed; and if anyone wondered why Draco hadn't figured out that Harry's children were his – well here's your answer!

I'm a review addict... Isn't everyone?


	10. Sarcasm: Is That a New Thing?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

**A/N: Harry is now 18 weeks pregnant. So remember, his pregnancy is much faster, so 18 weeks is equivalent to almost 6 months in a real pregnancy.**

**Thanks to CurleyMustache **as usual, and to everyone who reviewed. I'm really pleased that the majority were satisfied with the 'Harry telling Draco' scene.' I got more than 30 reviews for the last chapter, and **I'm really sorry this is late**! I was at a friend's house, and even though I brought my laptop, I couldn't connect to the Wi-Fi.

So yeah, thank you: **SevLoverKat, madmaxborg, ferbluver1, ashakid1, tearfullpixie, bella216, hiddendestiny101, sun, lilia0, angelkit, xXallegedangelXx, Charlie, kittiyloveranime, nannily, classcchick, MakeupDiva88, ryouXichigo-lover, LalalaSpacingInPandaLand, YaoiCrazyGurlz, RRW, mykeyo10, Thornesedge, lostsouloftheunderworld, SchwarzShifter, G-dot, DezzieWinter, Guest, Lady Morganas Heir, AFLIover, RocklifeDude, psy**.

...

**CHAPTER 10 –**** Sarcasm: Is That a New Thing?**

Having to deal with both school and pregnancy was becoming harder and harder.

School work became far more demanding and the teachers piled on the homework as the exams were coming closer and closer (although Harry thought they were acting a bit _too_ stressed, there were still a few months to go).

Harry wasn't even allowed to cast tricky or new spells because his magic was "temperamental", according to Madam Pomfrey. Pregnancy, he felt, seemed to be killing him slowly. If it wasn't for Draco's help and company, alongside Harry's weekly appointments in the hospital wing where he could see his growing children, he definitely would have been close to a break down.

Who knew that carrying a twin's would be so hard? Harry now completely respected any women who had simply one child, let alone more. He practically bowed down and worshipped any women like Mrs. Weasley. How on Earth did she manage seven? Harry thought it was truly mind boggling.

Now that he was eighteen weeks pregnant, Harry had to officially say goodbye to his toned stomach – which he was secretly proud of – and say hello to the stomach that looked as if he had swallowed a huge Quaffle. He vowed to himself that as soon as he had had the twins, he was getting his body back into shape.

His children's kicking was becoming more frequent, especially around Draco. Harry would often grab his hand and let him feel it. Walking between classes was harder, as the added weight caused ankles to swell and his back to hurt. The only positive side effects seemed to be his increased appetite, although it made him wary that he might be putting on too much weight.

The majority of the female population continued to think he was adorable with his growing twins bump and he often heard them discussing how 'cute' he looked 'waddling' between classes. Harry was horrified! Waddling? He did _not_ waddle!

Harry was very grateful that those who did oppose his homosexuality were keeping it to themselves. They probably did so because if anyone chose to confront him, they would have a huge army of protective females upon them in a flash.

Strangely enough, Ron hadn't said anything to him since that evening before his meeting with Draco and, if anything, he seemed to have calmed down. Harry was curious as to what caused a change in his attitude. Harry knew they could never be the best friends they were, but he missed Ron. Just having him on good terms would make him happy.

He finally decided to talk to Hermione about why Ron was acting strangely and, while he was at it, he would ask the girl why she hasn't bothered trying to talk to him even if Ron had forbidden her. That way he would be killing two birds with one stone, as it were.

Harry had already told Draco the night before that he was going to try and talk with Hermione, so immediately after dinner, he went straight to the Gryffindor common room rather than meeting with Draco.

He settled himself in front of the sofa in front of the fire and waited.

The common room began to fill and people that were settling down for the evening. Quite a few – mostly the girls – stared at him. It was rare for him to be in the common room, as he usually went straight to bed after he had spent the evening with Draco. After a few minutes, Hermione finally climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry called out to her. He waved her over to sit next to him on the sofa. He saw her nod her head and make her way over.

Harry was glad to see Ron wasn't with her. He couldn't very well ask about him if he were there.

"Why haven't you been talking to me? I mean I know Ron 'forbade' it but I thought you'd at least try," Harry asked her as she sat down.

"I know, Harry. I wanted to, you just always seemed busy and I didn't want to take more of your time up."

Hermione looked down at her lap and fiddled with a string on her skirt.

"Hermione, that's an excuse, and a bad one."

"It's… it's just that I didn't want to upset Ron. I mean, he was really angry about you being gay. Then when he found out you were pregnant, he was furious. Luckily he didn't ask me if I already knew. He would have hated me otherwise for not telling him. But lately, he seems to be coming around. I didn't want him to see me talking to you and make him jealous and just make things go back to where they were."

"Alright, I still don't think that's a good enough reason, but whatever. I've just missed what we used to have," Harry said, accepting her reason, although it still hurt.

"Yeah, me too."

"Another thing that you mentioned I actually wanted to talk to you about," Harry went on to say, "Not that I mind, but why hasn't Ron been on my case again lately? He really does seem a bit calmer towards me for this past week. He's no longer sending looks that could kill," Harry questioned curiously.

"Well, It's because he sent a letter to his mum after he found out you were pregnant, going on about how disgusting and irresponsible you were. She sent him a letter in return. He read it during breakfast. I'm not sure what it said, but he went pale and was quiet for the rest of the day. Whatever she said, it must have worked and gotten some meaning across to him. Fred and George also send him a letter when they heard about how he'd been acting, and I think they threatened him with some of their less than friendly jokes."

"By the sounds of things, she gave him one hell of a tongue lashing," Harry winced as he remembered the howler Ron had received in their second year. Harry knew that Ron was grateful she hadn't sent a howler this time. "I'm not surprised about Fred and George either."

"Yeah, but I also think there must have been something she said specifically for him to change his attitude all of a sudden."

"If I asked, do you think he would tell me?"

"You know, Harry, I really think he would. He hasn't said anything bad about you this week at all and I wouldn't be surprised if he's wanted to talk to you."

"Where is he now, anyway?"

"In the library," Hermione smirked.

Harry widened his eyes in surprise, "_Really? _Why?"

"He hasn't done some Charm's homework, so I sent him to the library and told him what book to use."

"Ah. I knew he wouldn't be there voluntarily," Harry smiled.

"Are you going to go and see him?" Hermione asked. Harry could clearly see the hope shining in her eyes.

"I really shouldn't give him a chance. He's been such an arse to me… but I know how stubborn he is. I'll be waiting years if I want _him _to approach _me_. So I'll just, I dunno, walk by his table or something and see if he starts a conversation," Harry shrugged.

"Okay. I'll see you later, then," Hermione smiled, probably relieved that he and Ron may be able to resolve their differences, or at least talk things out civilly with Ron not feeling so angry.

"Yeah." Harry said as he got up off his comfortable seat on the sofa.

"Good luck."

Harry turned and made his way out of the common room, toward the library.

...

Harry entered the library and ignored the glares he got from Pince. He allowed his eyes to scan the room, searching for that tell-tale red hair.

It didn't take him long to spot Ron who was sitting at a small desk near where he and Draco work. He was leaning over the massive book that Hermione had suggested to him. She no doubt told him to use the biggest book on the subject as a subtle way of getting back at him for not doing his homework earlier.

Harry shook his head. After all these years, Ron's study habits still hadn't changed, where at least Harry put effort into his work now and got assignments finished in good time before they were due in.

Harry sighed quietly and slowly walked over towards where Ron was sitting. He decided he would strike up a conversation.

He had reached the table and Ron hadn't noticed his presence yet. He was clearly too engrossed in the text and was frowning as he tried to figure out which part he needed for the homework.

Harry cleared his throat, which had an immediate reaction on Ron whose head snapped up. His eyes met Harry's and widened in surprise.

"What do you want, Potter?" Ron asked as he gained control of his surprise at seeing Harry.

Harry replied, trying to keep his patience, "I just wanted to talk, Ron. Can I sit down?"

Ron scowled and, after a moment, he nodded grudgingly.

Harry pulled out the spare chair opposite of Ron and sat down quickly before Ron decided to change his mind – and before _he_ changed his mind as well, now that Harry thought about it. Ron really didn't deserve a chance, but Harry was giving it to him anyway.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Ron. Why have you backed off this last week?" Harry asked, then added, "Not that I mind, obviously, I just wanted to know."

Ron sighed and pushed away the massive book he had been attempting to decipher. Now that Harry looked carefully, he noticed black rings under his eyes worse than his own.

"Ron, are you alright?" he asked curiously.

Harry watched as Ron ran a hand through his hair, an action that Harry couldn't help but associate with himself when he was frustrated, tired, or worried.

"No, not really," Ron finally admitted, "I mean, I'm really not comfortable with you being gay. I don't think I ever will be."

"But Ron, there's a difference between being uncomfortable and being disgusted."

"I _was_ disgusted_. _After I sent a letter to mum about you being gay and being effing pregnant, though, she sent me a letter that made me… reconsider things. You kind of have to when it comes to family."

"What do you mean?" Harry prompted.

"She told me that Charlie's gay. I can't hate my own brother for being gay, it would just be wrong. Then I realised I considered you something of a brother. How could I hate you for it but not Charlie?"

"And can you hate me for it Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"No."

"And what about me being pregnant? Surely Charlie isn't as well?" Harry joked feebly, but he was happy to see Ron's lips twitch.

"I still don't like it. You were stupid to keep it. But mum also banged on about accidents happening and I can't blame you for them, especially seeing as you're Harry Potter. Things _always_ happen to you and always will."

"Alright," Harry gave him a small smile.

"Believe me, Harry, this doesn't mean I'm going to be cooing over your spawn, playing chess with the other father. Who _is_ the father, actually?"

Harry was about to reply but Ron must have seen his apologetic face and spoke before him.

"Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Okay, thanks," Harry smiled.

"Please Po – Harry, don't thank me. I don't deserve it. I was such an arse – I acted no better than Malfoy does or, rather, used to."

Harry winced at the mention of Draco, but Ron didn't call him up on it. He probably thought he was just remembering all ways Draco used to act like an idiot.

"I don't think we can ever be as close as we were, Ron, but I would like to have an understanding between us. I've missed how we used to be. I've even missed your appalling table manners," Harry offered.

"That's more than I deserve," Ron sighed.

"I have to say, Ron, you must have done some serious thinking about this all. You alright?"

"Oh har-har. To think I almost forgot how funny you were," Ron replied.

"Oh, sarcasm. Is that a new thing?"

"Oh, shut up Potter, and leave me alone. I have a charm's essay to finish," Ron retorted.

Harry chuckled at the fact that Ron just told him to go away because he had work to do. Ron never did that.

"Alright, bye," Harry said, getting out of his seat.

"Yeah, bye," Ron replied, who had already returned to the textbook, trying to understand it.

Harry exited the library and decided to go to bed early.

Only when he was in bed did he allow himself to think about his conversation with Ron. Harry knew that he shouldn't have forgiven Ron for betraying him again but Harry could see that Ron knew he was wrong this time, whereas before, Harry didn't think that Ron understood and so he didn't learn from his mistakes. That was the only reason why Harry decided to forgive, but not forget.

…

Aaah, took me forever to write this because **I really don't think Ron deserves to be forgiven** for how he's acted in my story! I wanted him and Harry to make up though, because I think Harry really would have forgiven Ron. I mean, everyone knows how hot headed Ron can get about things, especially Harry. Also, Harry won't ever be close to Hermione either, as far as Harry's concerned they both were not there for him, when he needed them the most.

Thanks for reading.

I'm updating early – probably Thursday, because this chapter is much shorter than what I'd like; and there was no Harry/Draco interaction *pouts*. So look out for Thursday! (Or maybe earlier is I get a handsome number of reviews…)


	11. Everything Made Me Look Fat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

**A/N: Harry is now 23 weeks pregnant. So remember, his pregnancy is much faster, so 23 weeks is equivalent to almost 8 months in a real pregnancy.**

Good Lordy, I reached the 200 review mark – yikes! Thank you:

**Madmaxborg, kittiyloveranime, angelkit, DezzieWinter, mykeyo10, nannily, Sakura Lisel, xXallengedangelXx, RRW, SevLoverKat, lostsouldoftheunderworld, ashakid1, tearfullpixie, Daddys little crazy bitch, techniclrdrms, RocklifeDude, Jayn, BeautifulLotus. Plus my wonderful beta - CurleyMustache.**

**Important A/N****: I would just like to say, I'm sorry if people didn't like that Harry forgave Ron, I don't like it. But that's what I think Harry would have done. After all their years of friendship, Harry isn't going to let his first friend just slide, especially if said friend is backing off. He will want to know why. Harry hasn't really forgiven Ron, but their separation as friends is no longer bitter, and they have an understanding. **

**One more thing, an unsigned reviewer (Oh yeah, real brave), by the name 'Draco', sent me a review, that wasn't a flame per say – or maybe it was, I'm rather optimistic – but it was uncalled for. I just want to explain myself to that person and other readers if they feel the same way.**

**Reviewer: '**_You do know it's okay for Ron not to agree with everything Harry does right? Also how can you say Ron doesn't deserve to be forgiven because he said a handful of mean things; meanwhile Draco has commited horrible crimes but somehow it's okay for Harry to forgive him?  
Thats called hypocracy and it's both childish and makes no sense in your story'_

**Me: **Yeah, he doesn't have to agree. But, forgive me if I am wrong, but it sounds like you are saying that Ron's behavior is acceptable because he does 'not have to agree with everything Harry does.' Well, frankly, Ron's behavior is outrageously unacceptable, and I don't need to explain why. Harry doesn't need to 'forgive Draco' because they were never friends. Draco has done bad things to someone he didn't like, and so did Harry, and in my story, Draco never went that bad, as in 6th year the Malfoys went over to the good side; whereas Ron betrayed years of friendship. Therefore it's not hypocrisy. Not going to respond to the last two comments, because I don't really understand.

**Sorry. Rant over. **

...

**CHAPTER 11 –****Everything Made Me Look Fat**

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Ron didn't go out of their way to hang out with each other.

Harry was slightly sad to realise that he and Ron wouldn't ever be the friends they were, simply because Ron was uncomfortable with a massive part of who Harry was. They would never reach the completely comfortable friendship they had before. Harry could get used to it and as long as he and Ron has an understanding, he could cope. He did have Draco now, after all.

Hermione was entirely ecstatic that they had somewhat made up and she often reminded Harry that she had said that Ron would come around. Harry just rolled his eyes. Nothing had changed – she still always had to be right.

However, not everyone one was happy about his and Ron's new understanding. Draco was angry enough that Harry even wanted to try and talk to Ron and he was even angrier when Harry told him that he and Ron were getting along.

Harry was confused at first why he even cared if he and Ron were talking or not. It took a while for Harry to wheedle an answer out of him. Draco had ducked his head and admitted that he didn't think Ron deserved Harry's forgiveness because anyone who was such good friends with Harry should consider themselves lucky and not screw up. Draco also went to say that he could tell that Ron had hurt Harry and didn't want the same thing to happen again.

What Draco had finally admitted made him deliriously happy because it showed that Draco really cared. He had lent forward and embraced Draco, who had been sporting a rare and faint blush on the top of his cheekbones.

There was only a brief pause before Draco returned the hug and wrapped his arms around Harry's once small waist. When they had parted, there had been an awkward moment before Draco quickly changed the conversation, clearly still embarrassed with their previous exchange.

It took a surprisingly long time for the student body to realise that there must be another father besides Harry. He was rather amused by their stupidity. They had been so caught up in gossiping about Harry, they completely missed the opportunity to gossip about who the other father was. Clearly, their brains couldn't handle more than Harry being gay and pregnant but once they had got used to it (only slightly though), they had began to discuss who the other father was.

They started analysing who it could be. They tried to justify anyone Harry was seen with whether or not they were a likely candidate. They even began discussing people who Harry had never even talked to in his life.

The most ridiculous theory they had come up with was that Hermione had gotten him pregnant by taking a Polyjuice potion to turn into a guy and then slept with Harry because she really wanted a baby but didn't want it to interfere with her studies. Harry, being the kind, faithful gay friend that he was, had agreed. Of course.

Who came up with that shit? Harry had thought at the time but he had to admit he was amused and was glad to see that Draco was equally so. Hermione, however, didn't find the funny side of it, and screamed at anyone who asked her if it were true.

Those rumours had _finally_ relented, which pleased Hermione, and she returned to her usual relatively calm self. Harry still teased her about the rumour occasionally, but she took it good naturedly.

Harry was surprised that people hadn't figured out that Draco was the other father. It wasn't as if he and Draco hid their friendship, but he guessed when people saw them together they probably thought they were imagining things and turned a blind eye to it. Secretly, Harry couldn't wait until they figured it out. Seeing their reaction was going to be hilarious, he just knew it.

Although, he did dread to think what The Daily Prophet was going to say about it.

Ignoring that train of thought, Harry decided to get out of bed.

The dorm room was empty since he had decided to have a lay in that morning as it was Saturday. He remembered, though, that he had asked Draco to accompany him to Hogsmeade to buy some things for his babies before the exams came. There wouldn't be enough time after that – which was very soon. They had planned to meet at the Entrance Hall at mid day, so he had about an hour to get ready.

After a quick but relaxing shower, Harry went back to the dorm with a towel wrapped around his waist that he had to charm to stay in place. At first, Harry just threw on whatever he fancied and what he knew was comfortable.

He then proceeded to dither about and realised that he actually wanted to think about what he should wear for once. He went back over to his wardrobe and had a dig around.

Fifteen minutes had passed and he was still rustling around. He now only had half an hour until he was meeting Draco and was beginning to get frantic.

He was about to give up when he heard someone come into the room from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Seamus.

"Ah, there you are, Harry."

"Oh, hey, Seamus," Harry greeted quickly before he turned around again for a final scrounge over his clothes.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

Harry sighed and figured he may as well tell Seamus or he knew he'll keep on pestering him.

"I've got permission from Dumbledore to go to Hogsmeade to by some things for the twins before exams begin. I just can't figure out what to wear," Harry told him quickly. After a pause, he added, "Everything I have makes me look fat."

Harry turned around to face Seamus and saw him open his mouth to respond but Harry beat him to it, "Don't answer that. I know I'm fat right now," Harry pouted.

Seamus chuckled, "Actually, I was just going to remind you that you're _pregnant_ and not fat."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Harry responded indignantly.

Seamus just ignored him and went on to say, "So, why does it matter what you wear anyway?"

Harry saw Seamus' eyes widen with glee, "Ooh, you're going with _him, _aren't you? The other father?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am. Now, are you going to help me find something to wear or just stand there? I only have twenty minutes to get ready," Harry scowled, still frustrated that he couldn't find anything to wear.

"I'll help! Of course!" Seamus told him, as if it were obvious.

Harry watched as Seamus' eyes travelled down his body, as if visualising what would look good.

"I have some clothes you could wear. Do you know an expanding charm? I don't think they will fit otherwise," Seamus asked him excitedly.

"You do? Brilliant. Yeah, I know one, I kind of have to," Harry told him, instantly cheering up at the prospect of having something to wear. He just hoped Seamus was a stereotypical gay and had good taste in clothes.

Harry watched as Seamus hastily made his way over to his trunk and started digging around. Harry just sat back on his bed and watched Seamus with amusement.

Seamus made a triumphant noise when he had finished fishing out the appropriate clothes. Harry got up off the bed and made his way over to Seamus who was standing confidently by his bed with his arms folded proudly. Harry saw the bed now had items of clothing laid out on it.

"Come on, Harry, put them on, put them on. You haven't much time left!" he said excitedly.

Harry, not caring about modesty as this point, pulled off what he had carelessly thrown on before and grabbed the trousers that Seamus handed to him helpfully. Harry proceeded to cast the expanding charm on the waist of the trousers, and quickly put them on. He noticed that they fit snugly, around his legs and bum, but comfortably around his waist.

"Erm, Seamus, you don't think they're a bit tight, do you?" Harry said.

"No, no, don't be stupid. They fit perfectly," Seamus handed Harry a white t-shirt which Harry noticed was his so it didn't need adjusting. He slipped it straight on. Seamus already had a shirt waiting for him, which he took.

He realised that it wouldn't need a charm like the trousers did, as it already seemed rather lose. Harry quickly put on the dark green shirt and buttoned it up, leaving a few buttons undone at the top so the white t-shirt showed. He didn't bother tucking it in, as it would no doubt come un-tucked during the day.

"Here, put these on and hurry up!" Seamus said, impatiently tapping his foot as Harry grabbed the black lace up trainers and a dark grey jacket. Seamus stepped back from him and made Harry do a full 360 degree turn, oblivious to Harry's chagrin.

"You look great, Harry," Seamus smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked. He went through to the bathroom where there was a large mirror.

Harry looked at his reflection and saw that the black jeans looked good. He rather liked the way they fit around his slim legs and bum. The shirt he had on managed to cover up his bump surprisingly well – although it was obvious he was still pregnant – because Harry didn't tuck it in, the front hung over where his rounded waist line was, covering is nicely. The long sleeves of the soft shirt clung to his arms, enhancing his muscles from Quidditch. His shoes were comfy and the grey jacket was warm.

Harry was very happy with his outfit. It made him look good. It was smart but still casual, as well as comfortable.

Harry turned around and saw Seamus sanding there, waiting for his approval.

"Wow, thanks, Seamus. I know who to come to now for fashion advice," Harry smiled.

"It's alright, Harry," Seamus smiled proudly in return. Then suddenly his eyes lit up, "Hold on!"

Seamus rushed over to the cabinet which stored everyone's toiletries and grabbed a rounded pot. Harry realised it was hair cream.

"Is that wise?" Harry asked.

Seamus didn't say anything and proceeded to style his hair.

When he had finished, Harry looked in the mirror, and was happy with the results. It didn't look much different, but now his messy locks, although were still messy, it now looked a bit more deliberate.

"I owe you...?" Harry asked.

"Actually, about that… you won't need to owe me if you tell me who you're meeting?" Seamus asked eagerly.

Harry really was grateful for Seamus' help, so he decided to tell him.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Harry asked. When he saw Seamus nod confidently, he went on, "It's Draco Malfoy."

Harry enjoyed the gob smacked expression that that took over Seamus' face.

"_Seriously_?" He asked once he had gotten over the initial shock.

"Yup," Harry smirked.

"Wow, you two are so hot together," Seamus told him in a matter-of-fact voice.

Harry blushed, "Well, we're not officially together," he told Seamus.

"Yet?" Seamus asked.

"Yet," Harry agreed then went on. "Thank you for all your help, Seamus, honestly, but I have to go," Harry looked at his watch, "Shit. I've got a little over five minutes. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, good luck, Harry," Seamus smiled.

Harry nodded in thanks and quickly left the dorm. He began the journey down to the Entrance Hall as fast as he could, considering he was pregnant.

As he dashed through the halls of Hogwarts and neared the Great Hall, he was pleased to see that there were only a few people wandering about, seeing as breakfast had finished ages ago and lunch was still a while away.

Harry was unsurprised to see Draco already waiting there for him. He looked at his watch anyway, just in case he was late. He was right on time, luckily.

"You're early," Harry told Draco once he had reached him.

"And you're on time. For once," Draco quipped.

"I was only late once, you know. You aren't ever going to let that go, are you?" Harry asked, defeated.

"Of course not. A Malfoy should never be kept waiting," Draco smirked.

Harry noticed that glint in Draco's eyes which he got when he was joking and happily played along.

"No, of course not."

Draco just laughed. Harry, for that instant, felt privileged to even be able to hear Draco laugh in such a genuine carefree fashion.

They began their journey towards Hogsmeade in comfortable silence. Harry was pleased to note it wasn't too cold. He hated shopping enough as it was, but doing when it when he was freezing his balls off was just hell.

"So, Harry, why did you invite me along for this shopping spree?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

Harry hesitated before answering, "I thought you might want a say on what our twins wear. I mean, you don't have to or anything, but –"

"Harry, if you think I'm leaving what clothes our kids wear up to you, then you best think again. You and I both know your taste in fashion is nothing to be desired," Draco told him honestly.

"Yeah, I agree," Harry laughed.

"Although," Draco began and Harry watched as Draco's eyes travelled down him, "You've certainly dressed well today and you look good," Draco told him raising an eyebrow, "Who dressed you?"

"Er, Seamus helped me out. He didn't _dress_ me, he just helped me decide what to wear," Harry said, blushing.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry didn't want to admit that he wanted to look good for Draco, so he told him half of it, "Everything made me look fat."

Draco looked at him in disbelief and asked, "Harry, you _are_ pregnant."

Harry spread his arms away from his body and looked down in mock disbelief, "Holy shit, would you look at that? I _am_ pregnant! And there I was thinking I was just eating too many treacle tarts," Harry reached over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Thank you for telling me," he told Draco with mock sincerity.

Draco scowled and shrugged Harry's hand off but Harry could tell he was amused, "I didn't mean it like that, you cretin. I just meant that you obviously aren't fat."

"I know, Draco, I was only pulling your wand," Harry told him, smiling.

"Why does it matter if you looked fat anyway?" Draco asked.

Harry looked down at his feet, "Well, you always wear nice clothes that look good… so I thought I may as well try," Harry shrugged, trying to make it seem like it was nothing.

Harry looked up and saw Draco smirking at him, "So you wanted to look good? For me?"

"Oh shut up," Harry realised they had arrived at Hogsmeade. 'Well that was lucky,' he thought. "Look, we're here. Do you know any shops for baby things? I haven't a clue"

"Yes, there's a shop here which literally does every kind of clothing."

"Merlin, how big is their shop?" Harry asked, wondering how a shop managed to stay hidden from him.

"It's not especially big. They specialise in tailored clothing so there isn't an extraordinary amount of actual clothing in the shop."

"Bloody hell, I'm going to have to design my own childrens clothes?" Harry asked, panicked.

"No, I will."

"Alright, good. Remember, they're girls, so nothing too boyish."

"They are not going to be a girl's. But to make you happy, I'll use neutral colours," Draco said, "Here we are."

Harry moved his gaze from Draco to the shop they had arrived at. It was no wonder Harry had never seen it before – it was simply a black door. It didn't even have a shop name.

"How does the shop make any money if no one knows it's here?" Harry asked.

"Word of mouth, I presume. It's expensive, so it doesn't need a ridiculous number of customers, just a few rich ones." Draco shrugged and pushed open the door.

The inside was the complete opposite of what was on the outside. Harry thought there wasn't actually much on the outside to compare it with but nonetheless.

The inside was open and brighter than one would assume, considering there was only one window. Magic was definitely used to get such light into the room. The shop was fairly full with racks of clothing but there was a space off to the left where a floor length mirror stood, clearly used for fittings.

"Excuse me," Draco called and a beautiful, middle-aged woman came out of a door at the back which Harry hadn't noticed before.

She swept over, "Hello, I'm Madam Hearst. What can I do to help, Sirs?" she asked pleasantly, tucking a piece of long golden hair behind her ear.

"My friend here is expecting twins," Draco began gesturing towards his stomach, "So we just wanted a good double set of clothes for them."

Harry watched as her hazel eyes drifted down his body to rest briefly on his bump before moving up to his eyes. Harry was surprised to realise that she didn't appear to recognise him.

She smiled happily, "Wonderful, I'll be happy to help. Are you expecting boys, girls, or both?"

Harry said girls and Draco said boys at the same time.

She chuckled lightly and said, "Ah, you don't know then. Well, no matter, we'll just make clothes which will suit both possibilities."

He and Draco nodded.

Madam Hearst led them over towards the back wall. She proceeded to wave her wand over the wall in a specific fashion. A door appeared which she pushed open. Inside was a small room which held a vast variety of fabrics and a desk which had a huge stack on folders.

Together, using designs from the folders and alternative fabrics and colours, after two long hours he and Draco had finally decided on a whole set of clothing for their twins.

After they had split and paid the generous bill, he and Draco finally left the shop. Luckily, since the clothes needed to be made, they didn't have a ton of bags to carry as they would be sent through owl post as soon as it was all ready.

Shopping for things like bottles, nappies, and toys were far easier and enjoyable. Harry was amused when Draco insisted of purchasing two pale green snake toy's, but Harry just retaliated by buying two lions.

It was nearing three o'clock and Harry was whinging about hunger and sore feet.

Draco sighed, "Fine, let's go to the Three Broomsticks then."

Once they'd settled down and ordered their drinks and food Harry rustled up the courage to ask Draco something he had wanted to discuss for a while now – the future.

"Draco, what are we going to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked as confidently as he could.

Draco looked up from where he was rearranging their bags and his eyes met Harry's.

"Well, we're going to have to live together, if we are to bring up our children well. If you can handle that, of course," Draco chuckled.

Harry was surprised with Draco's bluntness. He was pleased but nervous.

"Where do you think would be good?"

Draco didn't answer straight away, as their food and drinks had arrived. They both thanked the waitress who looked surprised at seeing Malfoy and Potter together.

She also appeared to have difficultly trying to stop herself from looking at Harry's pregnant stomach. But when Draco glared she quickly turned and hurried off to attend other customers who were also struggling to keep their eyes to themselves.

"I thought we could stay at my home until we find somewhere more suitable. I'm sure mother would love to meet her first grandchildren," Draco told before him taking a mouthful of the soup he had ordered.

After Harry had swallowed his own tasteful soup, he responded, "That sounds great. So, your parents know about the twins and me?"

"Yeah, I told them a few weeks ago."

"And are they alright with it?" Harry prompted.

"Mother was surprised at first, but now she's happy for me. Father... well, I'm hoping he'll get used to it, although he is pleased that I'll have an heir despite the fact that they'll be a half-blood. He doesn't mind so much since being a pure blood has next to no leverage like it used to."

"Wow, I thought they would want to have me killed for landing you in such a mess," Harry told him, surprised at hearing Draco's parent's reactions.

"We were in a mess, Harry, but now I think we have things under control," Draco smiled.

Harry agreed and they moved onto lighter topics.

Soon Draco had paid the bill (after much convincing on his part) and they started walking back to Hogwarts with Draco carrying all of their bags.

It was nearing five o'clock when they finally approached the entrance of Hogwarts. Had they really been in Hogsmeade for that long?

They walked silently through the corridors and once they had reached the part where they had to split, Harry turned to Draco and held his arms out to take the shopping.

"I'll take it, if you like. I have more room, remember?" Draco offered.

Harry smiled and dropped his arms.

"Thanks, Draco. You know, I hate shopping, but I had a good time, so… thank you for helping."

"Its fine, Harry, I couldn't leave the shopping to you. You would have bought hideous things," Draco told him.

"But still, thank you."

Harry was about to lean forward and hug him but Draco had already dropped the bags, lent forward, and hugged him. 'Wow,' Harry thought. He didn't think Draco would ever initiate a hug.

The hug was brief and when Draco drew away, Harry felt Draco kiss him on the cheek. They were lucky no one was in the corridor to witness their display of affection.

Once Draco had completely drawn away, he once again picked up the bags.

"Bye, Harry."

Harry couldn't contain his happiness and he grinned, "Bye."

Draco turned away and walked in the direction of the dungeons.

Harry turned away as well and walked towards his common room. The grin was still visible on his face. He probably looked mad; but he didn't care – not one bit.

…

OMM! (That stands for Oh My Merlin)

Say 'yay' for long chapters, 4000 words – Jaysus.

I'm pretty happy with it. I like the Seamus/Harry interaction. I do love a flamboyant Seamus. (Although, note that this scene was taken from a one shot I have already written, but altered to fit my needs.)

I hope I didn't bore anyone to tears. So... didja like it?

Extra reviews for and extra early update?

See you!


	12. Being Brave

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

**A/N: Harry is now around 27 weeks pregnant. So remember, his pregnancy is much faster, so 27 weeks is equivalent to about around 9 months in a real pregnancy (you know what that means my faithful readers!)**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN BETA'D! But I will post the beta'd version as soon as I can.**

Thanks everyone for reviewing:

**TearfullPixie, rusticheart, SchwarzShifter, ferbluver1, RocklifeDude, Haley Schuler, nannily, SevLoverKat, angelkit, GodOfMischiefandChaos, AFLlover, kshadow, kittiyloveranime, classchick, xXallegedangelXx, mykeyo10, Dezzie Winter, ryouXichigo-lover, Guest, CatyCal95, Carlie, RRW, lostsouloftheunderworld, HARVEY'S GIRL. **

**And a super big thanks to those who supported me on that annoying reviewer who made no sense in their rudeness! **

...

**CHAPTER 12 – Being Brave.**

For the last couple of weeks Harry had been excused from classes. Because frankly, Harry would never have arrived to them on time and he was completely banned from doing magic under Pomfrey's demands.

So there was absolutely no point anyway.

Not having to go to lessons was an absolute Gods send in Harry's opinion. He would have a nice lay in, and then take his time getting down to the kitchens – when everyone was in their lessons so they couldn't see him struggling to walk there – where he had a nice late hefty breakfast.

Afterwards, he would go to the library and do a bit of studying on the things he had missed the previous day, aided by detailed notes from both Draco and Hermione. He liked to have lunch in the Great Hall, despite everyone's stares and incessant gossiping.

Following lunch he would hang out with Draco if he had a free period, otherwise he would take his studying materials and some snacks outside if it was a nice day and then take a nice leisurely stroll around the lake – and sometimes he would sit down on a rock if his back started hurting too much. He would always go to bed early; he just always seemed so damn tired!

If Harry thought he was struggling with his size and the pregnancies symptoms before, it was _nothing_ compared to what it was like now. The whispers about him 'waddling' about the castle that he had heard a while ago seemed preposterous at the time. After all he hadn't waddled; well he did now. Even Harry could admit that. But just because Harry could acknowledge it now, didn't mean that he appreciated people telling him anymore than he did before.

Another thing Harry didn't appreciate was people going on about how big he was. He _knew_ how big – or fat he was depending how you wanted to look at it – he was, so he didn't need people telling him. He was pregnant with two babies for Merlin's take, two!

Harry's moods were also all over the place thanks to his hormones (and needing a piss every five seconds). People now tread softly around him, never knowing what kind of mood he was in. The only person who seemed unafraid of his tantrums was Draco, so if Harry was feeling particularly bothersome and wanted to shout and somebody, he would go to Draco. Because Harry knew that Draco knew that he didn't mean any of whatever came out of his mouth; and for that Harry was grateful. Harry actually had sneaky suspicions that his mood swings amused Draco, but he just ignored that thought.

Currently Harry was sitting in front of the fire in the Kitchens while the house elves busied about the Kitchens preparing for lunch.

Harry had been sitting there for two hours now, just munching on various snacks that the elves continually provided him with. He would have gotten up a while ago, but he couldn't be bothered. It always took such an effort to get up now a day's, especially if he were on the floor. Why was he even sitting on the floor? He knew that it was as struggle to get up, but he did it anyway.

Harry just shook his head at his own pointless inner monologue.

He realised he couldn't stay here eating food no matter how much he wanted to. So, he shifted so his feet were underneath him and he was on the soles of his feet. He then stretched his arms out and grabbed onto the chair that he had abandoned about an hour a go, and used it to pull himself up.

Once he was standing it took a brief moment to steady himself. He thanked the house elves, and left the kitchens.

Walking was slow, but he really wanted to get to lunch; he hadn't seen his friends thus far today, as he had yet again woken up late. He was still a few meters away from the massive ancient oaks doors, and he could already smell the delicious scents coming from within.

Harry reached his arms out and slowly pushed the doors open. A typical lunchtime at Hogwarts met him. Loud chatter, aesthetically pleasing food, which Harry knew tasted just as good as they looked.

He hadn't even taken three steps when a striking force shot down his spine, and seemed to grab a hold of the inside of his abdomen and clenched so hard it forced Harry to bend over and he found it difficult to remain standing. Harry straightened up to carry on walking when the same sensation occurred, only this time the pain seemed tenfold; and couldn't help it when a gasp escaped his lips. The pain was so intense his legs collapsed underneath him and he fell to the floor.

He vaguely realised there were people running towards him and screaming out his name in panic. But he was so overcome with the continuous pain of the contractions he found it hard to concentrate on anything other than that. He was surprised he was still conscious; and he sluggishly wrapped his hand around his rounded stomach – which felt hard at his touch – as the people had finally made it over to him. He was scared for his babies, was something going wrong?

He felt feel sick and Harry could feel his heart hammering against his chest so hard, as though it could break through his chest at any moment, he was shaking; and suddenly all the noise around him seemed amplified and he heard Draco's voice above them all shouting desperately for someone to get Madam Pomfrey. Black spots appeared in his vision, and he slowly slipped into unconscious as he felt Draco's arms wrap under his knees and arms and he was lifted up.

...

When Harry became aware once again, he realised he was on a familiar hospital bed, and he saw Madam Pomfrey pointing her wand at him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I had to revive you; otherwise you won't be able to give birth." She told him matter of factly.

"Give bir –" Harry started in panic, but I another contraction much like earlier caught him before he could finish his question. He let out a sound of agony.

"Stay with us Harry, you need to be conscious for this, remember what we went through and how it works" Madam Pomfrey instructed him calmly.

Harry looked over at the other side of his bed and saw Draco standing there, his hands clenched to hard, Harry wouldn't be surprise his he made crescent-moon shaped cuts on his palms.

Through the pain Harry thought about everything Madam Pomfrey had told him about the delivering process.

Harry wasn't to give birth the way a women would; as although his insides had altered appropriately, the baby wouldn't be able to find a way out; there was no way. Instead, Harry's body would use as much magic and love as possible to open up a space in his abdomen, and both of his baby's will hopefully be able to be lifted out with the aid of Madam Pomfrey; if things went smoothly.

But, what scared Harry was the fact that it didn't feel as though things were going smoothly at all; he knew this because Pomfrey had told him that it would be fairly painless apart from a few uncomfortable contractions at the beginning.

Something was defiantly wrong.

He was finding it hard to stay conscious, the contraction were coming just as strong, but for longer and occurring for frequently. Harry tried to hear what was going on around him; but his magic _ached_.

**Draco – POV – Draco**

"Madam Pomfrey, what is going on, why isn't he giving birth properly?"

"I'm not entirely sure Mr Malfoy; I have never delivered a child from a man never mind two."

"Please, there must be something... Please. Is Harry not ready or something?" Draco could hear desperation in his own voice, he was practically begging; and Malfoys didn't _beg_.

"No, they are fully developed."

"What about what those muggles do, a 'cesarn' or something?"

"A caesarean, and no, there is magic tightly bound around both of Harry's babies, if we tried to cut through into it, the magic would lash out at us." Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"What, please what is it."

Draco lent over, trying to get closer to Harry and to Madam Pomfrey to hear what she had to say.

"Although this pregnancy was conceived without love, Harry's magic needs love to become grounded and complete which would make it powerful enough to not only continue to protecting the babies, but allow them to be birthed. You haven't told him you love him have you?"

"No, I've never said it, but it's true."

"You know what to do then." She told him softly.

Draco turned his head towards Harry. His raven hair was damp and even messier than before. His lids half lowered, so you could just see his bright green eyes through the veil of inky black lashes.

Harry was stunning.

Draco couldn't believe he never saw it before the war and during. But, then again Draco perception had been clouded by misguided ideals.

Harry wasn't attractive in the traditional sense though. One would probably say his eyes were too big, or his eye lashes to long and girly, but Draco though it just added to his charm. His nose was strong and masculine which stood in contrast to his eyes. Lips were tinted red, and his skin held a soft tan, not matter what time of year.

Originally, Draco could barely stand to even think about the birds nest upon his head. But now? Now it was one of Draco's favourite things about him. The untamed raven locks, Draco felt, reflected his personality perfectly.

But what Draco liked – no. _Loved_ about Harry was his spirit that seemed to shine through every part of Harry's being. Before the war, his heart seemed like a bird desperate to escape its confines and set flight. That's what Draco now realised had changed in Harry after the war. Those confines had now diminished and deteriorated so that they ceased to exist. So now, Harry flew.

Draco's eyes lids fluttered for a brief second as he gathered up all that _love_ he knew he felt with every fibre in his body. He lent forward enough so that his head was beside Harry's and his lips ghosted over his ear.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered quietly with as much conviction that he could muster, just knowing that Harry could hear him over his own pain, and Harry proved that theory; when Draco detected a slightly stronger inhale of breath than before.

Draco face drifted over, so that he was starring directly into Harry's exquisite green eyes, which literally seemed to be wide open windows to his soul, that only he was privileged enough to see.

He could easily see and feel the requited love that Harry felt for him.

So, he lent forward and closed the remaining distance between their lips. They crushed together. Fitting as though they were some lost puzzle pieces that were reunited.

**Harry – POV – Harry**

The joining of their lips was brief but it was more than enough. When Draco withdrew his mouth, a warm feeling started from somewhere deep, deep inside, and seemed to spread outwards in all directions until the tips of his fingers and toes experienced the same feeling.

_This_ was magic.

"Just relax now Harry. Your magic is working." Draco told him, with such a tender voice that it almost brought tears to his eyes.

Harry nodded and relaxed and he felt his harsh contractions reduce into simply uncomfortable ones. He could feel his magic centring on his babies and the area around.

He felt the strangest sensation, as if his stomach were empty. He looked down and saw space open up in his stomach, and in between the region was a gold magical field, that Harry suspected protected his baby when it was pulled out and to prevent himself from bleeding to death.

Madam Pomfrey had moved from where she was standing away from their private moment, into his line of vision holding her wand firmly in her hand.

"Okay Harry, how is the pain?" She asked him, with a clear voice.

Although the pain had lessened, Harry was still experiencing the effects of his powerful magic, and found it hard to formulate a response.

"Yeah, the pain... is fine."

"Alright," She nodded, "I'm just going to lift one out, then the other straight after, but just be prepared. This will have an uncomfortable sensation."

Harry nodded his head slightly, and glanced in Draco's direction who leant slightly back to give Madam Pomfrey some room. Harry turned over his hand as an indication to Draco, that he wanted it held. Draco responded immediately.

Harry stared transfixed as he watched Madam Pomfrey lower her hands through the golden sheer barrier and into his stomach. She was right, it _was_ an uncomfortable sensation. It was like he was being ticked on the inside of his stomach which made it sting.

Madam Pomfrey slowly and carefully lifted out one of his and Draco's baby, and the other soon followed.

Harry knew that new born baby's weren't the prettiest things; but he couldn't help but think his were. Both of their faces were pointed; even for babies, and he could see the beginnings of what was probably hair similar to his. It was hard to determine whether of not it had more of his or Draco's features.

Harry had just been starring at both of his babies as Madam Pomfrey began to wrap them up, when Draco interrupted his daze.

"I knew they would be boys." Draco whispered to him leaning down closer to his ear.

"They are?" Harry asked surprised, but not minding in the slightest.

"Yes."

"What would you like to call them?"

Harry held out his tired arms, so he could hold both of his boys. Madam Pomfrey immediately handed them over, carefully. "I was thinking 'Phoenix James and Scorpius Lucius?" Harry held his boys to his chest and put a protective hand on their backs.

"They're perfect, how are you going to decide which ones going to be called those names?"

"You decide." Harry told him."

Draco smiled, and moved closer to look more closely at his boys, who were already sleeping.

"Phoenix James," Draco said reaching out and softly touching the head of the one on Harry's left which was the slightly bigger and elder one, "and Scorpius Lucius," he said moving his hand over the one on the right.

"You both had beautiful, healthy sons. I'll leave you two for now, but I'll be back for some final scans." She told them smiling happily before walking off towards her office, so that he and Draco could be alone.

"So, you're sure you like the names? I mean we can change them if you really want to." Harry said.

"No, I love their names." Draco told him, he reached out to stroke both their child's dark hair again as he saw them open their eyes. He added, "They are perfect."

As if understanding, both Phoenix and Scorpius looked over to where Draco was with wide bright blue newborn baby eyes. They looked at each other as if already silently communicating, gurgled, and then looked between Harry and Draco.

"Who would have thought one bad decision would have such an amazing result."Harry said dazedly while rubbing his babies back.

"It's the best decision of my life." Draco told him so quietly and looked down, that Harry wasn't sure he even heard him correctly. He paused his rubbing of his babies back and reached out underneath Draco's chin and pushed his head upwards so he could look into those eyes with he loved.

Harry found it hard to contain a ridiculously happy smile when Draco announced that.

"Yeah, me too." Harry told him, withdrawing his hand from Draco's chin to attempt to prevent a yawn from escaping, but failed.

"Go to sleep Harry, I'll make sure no one comes to disturb you." Draco told him, obviously realising he was tired.

Harry nodded and happily let Draco take Phoenix and Scorpius from their place on Harry's chest.

"Can you stay here?" Harry asked Draco, once he saw that their babies were comfortable in Draco's arms.

"Of course, I'll be here when you wake up." Draco reassured him.

Harry could already feel himself drifting off to sleep, but before he fully succumbed, he opened his eyes and said quietly, "I love you too you know."

He saw Draco smile and lean over slightly through half lidded tired eyes.

"I know Harry, go to sleep."

Harry nodded, and then felt Draco press his lips to his. It felt even better than he remembered it.

...

When Harry awoke from his peaceful dream, he immediately noticed that he wasn't alone in his hospital bed as Draco was facing him, asleep. He ran his eyes over Draco's peaceful face before he extracted his arm from between them slowly, and extended it over to Draco, and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder, he also lent over so that his mouth was nearer Draco's ear.

"Draco." He called softly, and shook his shoulder softly.

Draco continued to sleep peacefully, so Harry got his other hand, and moved both to Draco's back, and rubbed in soothing circles, all the while whispering Draco's name.

Still not waking, Harry lowered his hands to that they rested in on lower curve of Draco back, then summoning all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry dipped his hands lower so that they went underneath the top of Draco's bottoms and pushed his hips forward so that they were touching from head to toe.

Harry then noticed, that Draco had stilled.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked him, not sounding sleeping at all.

"Being brave." Harry told him quietly but as confidently as he could before he moved his lips to Draco's neck and began to kiss lightly, and then slowly making a trail upwards towards Draco jaw, his lips leaving a burning sensation in their wake.

Harry continued past Draco's sharp jaw line, and paused before finally closing his lips on Draco's.

This time, rather than the kiss being drunken and messing or brief and desperate, it was deep, hot and passionate. Their lips glided over each others before Harry felt Draco ease his lips open gently with his tongue. Harry couldn't help but respond eagerly, gliding and caressing his own mouth and tongue along Draco's soft lips which worked wonders against his own.

Harry let out a moan of pleasure as Draco's mouth left Harrys and descended onto Harry's neck, sucking, biting and kissing. Another small moan escaped when he realised that he and Draco had been moving hips against each others to relieve some pressure. Draco had just brought his lips back up to Harry's when suddenly he stopped and drew away.

Harry understood why when he heard footsteps approaching.

He was about to complain when he saw that Madam Pomfrey and his boys and he immediately cheered up and threw a smile in Draco's direction.

Harry half reluctantly moved away from Draco, and pushed himself into a sitting position, with Draco quickly following.

He held out his arms for his boys, and Madame Pomfrey easily handed them over. When he had them safely in his arms, with Draco at his side; Harry couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. An unfamiliar warm feeling centred in his chest and spread as he looked down at their twins in his arms. Scorpius and Phoenix were awake and facing each other, with their heads resting on each other's while sucking their thumbs.

"Boys, you've got some visitors, would you like to see them?" Madame Pomfrey asked, interrupting the peaceful silence.

Harry came out of his stupor when he heard Draco enquire who was visiting, "Who are here?"

"Firstly Dumbledore just wants to make sure you're alright and he said he wanted to talk to you about living arrangements. Then, Mrs Malfoy is here to meet her first Grandsons."

Harry couldn't help himself when he let out a squeak at the mention of Mrs Malfoy. He looked frantically over to Draco, who smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Harry. Mother isn't as cold as she seems, it's just a mask. You're family now."

"Alright, if you're sure. Do you want to hold Scorpius and Phoenix?" Harry asked, realising that he hadn't let Draco hold them much.

"I'd love to."

Harry handed them over and smiled happily and the grin that blossomed onto Draco's face when he held their boys. His thoughts were interrupted when Madam Pomfrey spoke up again. He had forgotten she was there.

"Some of your dorm friends came as well Harry, but I sent them away as you'll no doubt see them at dinner, and I thought two visitors was enough."

"Okay, thanks." Harry told her.

"Alright, I'll just go get Professor Dumbledore."

Both he and Draco nodded and watched as Pomfrey bustled off to get their first visitor.

"What do you think she meant when she said that Dumbledore wants to discuss living arrangements?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco paused looked up from when he was watching their boys.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out." Draco told him.

Just then, the infirmary door opened, and Dumbledore entered and quickly walked towards their hospital bed which all four of them shared.

That grandfatherly smiled and twinkling eyes were present, although the later was significantly greater.

When Dumbledore had reached their bed, and sat down on the chair available next to it.

"Professor." Draco greeted from beside him, nodding his head respectfully.

"Hello boys, would you mind introducing us?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"Of course, that's Scorpius," Harry told him gesturing to the smaller of the two, "he's the younger one, and the bigger one is Phoenix." Harry told him proudly.

Scorpius and Phoenix seemed to know that they were talking about them and they both opened their eyes and looked widely at their dads and their moved their stare slowly to where Dumbledore was seated. Scorpius reached out to grab his brother tight fist, and Phoenix responded by letting out a high pitched gurgle.

"Harry, Draco; you two have got beautiful boys." He told them kindly.

"Thanks Professor. Madam Pomfrey said something about living arrangements?" Harry asked.

"Yes indeed. Well, the boy's need both of their parents, so I thought it would be best you four got your own private quarters." Dumbledore suggested.

"Where would it be?" Draco asked, sounding happy about hearing that they would have their own place to stay.

"On the fifth floor of the clock tower there is a hidden doorway behind portrait, which will lead you to appropriate rooms. I'll take you to it after Mrs Malfoy had visited if you wish; and you can get settled in."

"That sounds great Professor." Harry told him.

"Wonderful. Also, I hope you don't mind that I asked if Dobby would help around, delivering food and such."

"Can he be trusted around children?" Harry asked, doubtful.

Harry was surprised when Draco answered, "Yes Harry, Dobby looked after me a lot when I was a child, and I turned out well."

Harry nodded and said, "If you're sure, although, some may disagree." Harry added with a grin.

"Excellent, I'll leave you now so Mrs Malfoy can see you."

Dumbledore got up and left them to fetch Mrs Malfoy.

...

Please, tell me that went alright? What do you think of the names?

I was going to go on and write the conversation between them and Mrs Malfoy, but I thought I'd leave that until next chapter, as this chapter is already at 4000 words.

Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone !


	13. I Am Not The Mother

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

**Thanks SO MCUH Draco'sGirl98 for going over this chaper for me. Life saver!**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I received such a positive response! Everyone was so lovely about the 'giving birth scene.' It made me so friggen happy to see that people enjoyed it.

So thanks: **HARVEY'S GIRL, Thornesedge, hiddendestiny101, lizziemarie0529, belizimo, jjrocz, GodOfMischiefandChaos, Ferbluver1, xXShallowBelieverXx, ryouXichigo-lover, Pri-Chan 1410, BeautifulLotus, RRW, Laura/paynomindwastenotime, nannily, kittiyloveranime, SevLoverKat, NightStalkersRevenge, Guest, Draco'sGirl98, mykeyo10, Carlie, Stevo17, Cazzylove, RocklifeDude, DezzieWinter, ashakid1, Guest, lostsouloftheunderworld, SchwarzShifter, Celestial Eclissi –Chan.**

...

**CHAPTER 13 – ****I Am Not The Mother!**

While they waited for Draco's mother to appear, Harry reached over to take Scorpius – who was closer to him – from Draco, so they could each hold one of their sons. He and Draco stayed silent as they waited, and the only noises that could be heard were from the twins sucking on their tiny thumbs.

Finally, the door of the Hospital Wing opened, and Narcissa Malfoy stepped through.

Before, Harry always thought that Narcissa always wore an unpleasant expression. But, as he looked at her now, he couldn't see how such a beautiful face could wear any expression other than at least pleasant.

Draco's Mother was shorter than he remembered, but she carried her petite physique well. Her face was heart shaped, with clear sky blue eyes, lips, and nose that Harry recognised from Draco.

Harry knew that a lot of people said that Draco was the exact replica as his father. But looking at Narcissa, Harry realized, now that Draco was older, he resembled his mother far more. They both had that softness around their face shape, nose, and mouth that Harry knew Lucius lacked.

As she moved towards them, he also noticed that she walked with the same grace that he had seen in Draco.

Harry watched as her eyes flicked between Scorpius and Phoenix, who had looked up when they heard the door open.

Just then, Harry wished he could get out of the bed all four of them were sharing and greet the Grandmother of his children properly, but he was wearing hospital pyjamas and doubted that would be acceptable. He turned to Draco, who was already looking at him, and he seemed to understand his predicament; and – still holding Phoenix – he slid out of the bed and maneuvered around it to greet his mother properly. Narcissa hadn't said anything yet, as she was still avidly watching her new Grandsons.

Harry watched as Draco steadied Phoenix in one arm, lent forward and gave him mother a one armed hug, who surprisingly returned it readily; both of them being careful not to jostle Phoenix, which Harry was grateful for.

They withdrew from each other and Draco said, "Mother, it's good to see you, I assume you wanted to meet your new Grandchildren?" Draco asked, cocking his head to the side as he sat on the bed next to Harry's legs, still holding Phoenix close to his chest and rubbing his back.

"Of course, and I was also hoping to properly meet the man that my son has had said children with." She replied, and sat down on the chair next to their bed with her legs crossed in a ladylike manner, full of poise. She continued, "So, introduce us then, Draco." She said, smiling.

Draco nodded easily, and reached over to grasp Harry's free hand. Smiling softly, he said, "This, as I'm sure you know, is Harry Potter, Mother."

Harry met Mrs Malfoys intense gaze steadily.

"It's good to finally meet you properly,Mrs Malfoy." Harry told her, finding that he meant it.

"The same goes for you, Mr Potter. But, we'll have this conversation at a later date. Draco, would you mind introducing me to the latest generation of Malfoys?" She asked, smiling warmly at the twins in his and Draco's arms.

"Sure Mother." Draco said, taking charge. "Harry's holding Scorpius Lucius Malfoy- Potter, he's the younger twin." Harry noticed that her eyes widened a fraction when hearing his middle name. "Then I'm holding Phoenix James Malfoy- Potter." Draco ended, smiling at his Mother.

"May I hold them?" She asked, surprising Harry.

Before Draco said anything he looked over to Harry asking silently for permission. Harry easily consented with a small nod and Draco passed on Phoenix to his mother. Harry followed and moved Scorpius from his chest, who had drifted off into a sleep, but had woken when he came into contact with an unfamiliar person.

"They are beautiful; a lovely mix of both of you." She complemented.

Both Scorpius and Phoenix rested happily in the arms of their grandmother. Phoenix giggled as Mrs Malfoy ran her hands through his dark hair, trying to make it lie flat. She quickly gave up and tried to flatten Scorpius' hair, which surprisingly obeyed.

"It looks like only Phoenix has inherited your messy hair, Mr Potter." She said, not unkindly.

Harry saw that she was right, and he heard Draco laugh at what his mother had said.

"Looks like they aren't completely identical." Draco said, smiling.

"No, they aren't. I think Scorpius will end up looking more like you Draco, and Phoenix more like me. But who knows?" Harry agreed.

While still holding her grandsons close to her chest, she asked, "After Hogwarts, you are all welcome to stay at Malfoy Manor until you find somewhere more suitable."She told them generously.

"That would be wonderful Mrs Malfoy." Harry immediately accepted; immensely grateful.

"Are you sure Mother? Has Father agreed to this?" Draco asked as soon as Harry had finished.

"Definitely, and I just explained your Father that there was no point in arguing with me, as I had already made my decision." She replied primly, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"And he just accepted that?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Of course." She replied rather smugly.

"Thank you again Mrs Malfoy." Harry told her sincerely.

"It's my pleasure Mr Potter. I'll have rooms for you four ready for when you finish Hogwarts."

"Draco just nodded.

"I'll best be going boys, I'm sorry I couldn't stay for longer, but I'll see you soon." She said, lifting both of the twins carefully off her chest. They both gurgled and waved their tiny fists in the air as they were passed back to their fathers.

She continued once Phoenix and Scorpius were settled, "Thank you for letting me see them. Good bye Draco." She said leaning forward and kissing her son on his cheek. "Mr Potter," she added, nodding in his direction.

Harry smiled, and watched as she turned around and walked gracefully out of the infirmary.

He turned to Draco as soon as she was gone, "Your mother is much different to what I thought she would be. Much calmer."

"Yes, she doesn't often let her guard down. But it appears she's made the exception for you seeing as you're the mother to her Grandchildren." Draco told him.

Harry was about to nod in agreement, when he realised what Draco had titled him.

"Hey! I am not the mother!"

"Well, we can't both be their father, our poor boys will get confused; and you did gave birth them, so it makes sense that you'll be the mother."Draco told him, as if it was the most obviously thing in the world.

"Why can't you be 'Father,' and I'll be 'Dad?"

Draco scowled, probably because he didn't think of that, Harry thought smugly.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see what they call us." He conceded, then looked down at Scorpius in his arms, "Hey Scorpius, you'll know that I'm the father in the relationship won't you?" Draco asked the baby, who just gave a toothless grin and tried to grab his hair, but missed.

Draco looked over to Phoenix in Harry's arms. "You too Phoenix, you'll know that I'm the father." Draco told him confidently. Phoenix just waved his fist.

Harry laughed, "Draco, you know they can't answer you yet right?"

"I know but they'll listen. Now, give me Phoenix so you can go have a shower, Dumbledore will be here soon to take us to our rooms."

"Will Madam Pomfrey let me go?" He asked.

"Just go shower!" Draco ordered.

"Yessir." Harry replied, and gave Phoenix a kiss on the forehead before handing him over to Draco so that he could go clean up and dress in proper clothing.

...

After a thorough shower, he walked back to where he left Draco and his twins and saw that Dumbledore had returned and was talking with Draco.

When they heard him, they looked up to see him. The babies' gurgled from their place in their father's arms when they saw him.

"Ah Harry. I was just telling Draco that you needn't come to dinner tonight; as you may wish to settle into your new quarters and you can have dinner brought to you there by Dobby."

"That sounds great,Professor. You okay with that Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think that will be best." Draco nodded.

"Wonderful. Come on then boys, I'll just speak to Madam Pomfrey then we can go." Dumbledore told them and moved off to go find Pomfrey in her office.

Harry went over to sit next to Draco, and reached over to his boys to card his hands through their hair, much like Mrs Malfoy had done earlier. They both turned their big eyes towards him, and gave him a toothless smile, to which Harry returned easily.

"They are so perfect Draco." Harry told him and felt Draco bring him arm around Harry's shoulders.

"They really are." Draco agreed.

He heard Dumbledore come out of Pomfrey's office, and lent over to pick up Scorpius from Draco, so they could easily carry them to their new rooms.

"Come on then boys." Dumbledore said to them, eyes twinkling madly.

Both he and Draco followed eager to see where they would be spending the last few weeks of Hogwarts.

...

They reached the painting of an old apple tree, in the clock tower soon enough; seeing as it was near the Hospital wing.

The Headmaster turned to them and said "Now boys, all your things have already been brought down. So you have the rest of today and the weekend to settle down into your new rooms before you start school on Monday."

"Sir, Will we be able to take Scorpius and Phoenix with us to classes?" Harry asked.

"May I suggest that when you both have classes, you try and find one of your friends who has a free period to look after them; and if you can't find anyone to watch over them in a particular hour, then you can certainly take them with you." Dumbledore suggested thoughtfully.

"Thanks professor." Harry told him.

"I take it there's a password to our rooms?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I've set it to 'Iinitium novum,' which is Latin for 'new beginning'" Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

As he said that, the painting opened for them.

"Alright then, I'll leave to it. If you need anything, just call for Dobby and he'll be happy to help." The headmaster informed them before turning around and walking away, whistling merrily.

Harry nodded his thanks, and stepped through after Draco and Phoenix, with Scorpius still snug in his arms.

The room on the other side of the portrait was a small common room, without a specific house colour scheme. Instead, it was furnished with light woods, and had turquoise and cream coloured rugs, pillows and sofa. The effect was welcoming and bright; especially because the back wall had a huge window which let in a great amount of light, as well as a great view of Hogwarts grounds.

To the right was a fireplace with a large sofa in front, and a round table for meals to eaten at. There were three doors on the left, which presumably led to the bedrooms for Harry and Draco, as well as the twins' room when they were old enough, and then the bathroom.

Harry turned to Draco to see what he thought.

"So what do you think Draco?" he asked.

Draco turned and beamed at him with a great amount tof happiness, "It's just what we need. I wonder who used it before us?"

"Dumbledore has been really kind for letting us use it. And who knows?"

Draco nodded in agreement. "Come, let's go see the bedrooms; and I hope there's a decent bathroom."

Harry laughed as they walked over to the three doors.

The left door led to a smaller bedroom with a big window and big cot for the twins. This room had a large wooden partition on the right which Harry guessed led to their room. When Harry looked inside the wardrobe, he was pleased to see it was full of all the things he and Draco had purchased for the twins.

Inside the middle door was large sized bedroom, which Harry saw had both his and Draco's trunks in. Harry noted the partition on the left which confirmed him suspicions that the bedroom were attached. This pleased Harry so that he could quickly get to their twins if anything was wrong.

The last door they looked in, led to a decently sized bathroom with both a bath and a shower.

Harry looked down at Scorpius and saw that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. A quick glance in Draco direction told him that Phoenix was having the same problem.

"Hey Draco, let's give Scorpius and Phoenix some milk and put them to bed, they must be tired."

Draco looked down at Phoenix and watched as he resisted his eyes shutting, "Yeah, let's call dobby."

"Okay." He agreed as he walked over to the sofa, so he could sit down. He saw Draco come over and sat next to him.

"Dobby!" he called, hesitantly; not wanting to frighten the twins.

Dobby appeared with a 'pop,' and Harry braced himself for the hero worship which was bound to come from the little elf.

...

That night, after Harry and Draco had settled the fully fed twins in their cot, and they were blissfully asleep. Harry made sure that the partition was wide open so that he could easily check up on his boys and settled down into the double bed. Draco was currently busy is the bathroom, and who knows how long that would take.

There had been no discussion about the fact they would be sharing a bed, just a silent understanding that they both wanted to be together; and so they would.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Draco emerged through the door. All ready for bed just wearing dark green satin pyjama bottoms. Harry didn't complain though, the silk skimmed over Draco's legs like water. Who knew someone could look so good in pyjamas of all things.

Harry could feel a blush creep over his cheeks, but luckily the lights were fairly dim so he hoped it wasn't too visible.

"You took forever Draco." Harry promptly informed him; amused none the less.

"Such natural perfection needs to be taken care of, Harry." Draco scoffed.

"Obviously." Harry replied, dryly.

Draco didn't bother replying, and instead pulled back the duvet, and climbed in next to Harry.

He tried to calm down his erratic heart; at the proximity of Draco. It wasn't as if they hadn't been this close before. They had had sex for goodness sake; how much physically closer could one get?

But for some reason this was different. Their relationship was different. He was sure of it.

"Draco, what are we?" Harry asked, hesitantly, unsure if he really wanted to know.

The blond tuned, so that they were facing each other.

"We're whatever you want to be Harry." He said quietly.

"Okay. So, are we like, I dunno, boyfriends or something?"

"Or something. I prefer the expression 'lovers.' If I recall how I was woken up this morning correctly, I would say that it would be the correct expression." Draco told him smirking.

Harry's blush came back in full force.

"Shush you. I don't recall you complaining." Harry shot back.

"No, I suppose I didn't complain." Draco agreed.

"Would, you complain if I did it again?" Harry asked shyly.

"Never."

That was all the permission Harry needed as he closed the distance between them.

He would remember this, forever; the feel of his lips on Draco's. The tenderness and absolute and utter rightness of it all. Warmth of an inspiring nature began to fill him, and he never wanted to let go; or forget. His fingers moved forwards to touch Draco's face softly as their lips worked together.

Light kissed were pressed softly over his face like rain. He tilted his head to capture more of it; to drink more of it in. A small desperate moan left his lips; and they were quickly recaptured for one final kiss.

They both withdrew from each other regretfully; both knowing that they didn't need to rush things. They would have the rest of their lives to explore this knew part of their lives.

As Harry stared intently into Draco's molten eyes; he couldn't help but feel how insanely lucky he was.

Draco broke the connection as he turned onto his back bringing Harry with him. Harry laid his head beneath the crook on Draco's neck. He felt Draco find his hand and pulled his arm across so it was wrapped around Draco's bare chest.

"G' night Draco." Harry murmured quietly as he felt his eyelids droop.

"Good night Harry." Draco replied, but Harry was already asleep.

...

I didn't plan on Harry and Draco getting shin-diggy near the end, but damn, I just couldn't control my fingers as they typed away...

Not particularly happy with this chapter. I think it's because I just wrote it, so it's hard to get a fresh view on it. But I tried hard.

More stuff happened in this chapter than I planned, which means that rather than have a really big chapter 13, I split it, so there are now two slightly smaller chapters.

**I've also planned an epilogue for chapter 15. But I want to do it extra good, so it may take longer than usual; but:**

**Note: More reviews = More motivation = Quicker update...**


	14. Always

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment (and to avoid doing homework and other such boring activities).

**LIKE LAST CHAPTER, THIS HASN'T BEEN BETA'D, SO EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES**; **and I'll post the beta'd version as soon as possible. **

And OH MY MERLIN, This story has reach over 300 reviews, so like **THANKS REVIEWERS!**

**Pri-Chan 1410, Cazzylove, .cassidy, Bella216, GodofMischiefandChaos, hiddendestiny101, nannily, HARVEY'S GIRL, ferbluver1, mykeyo10, Celestial Eclissi-Chan, RocklifeDude, ryouXichigo-lover, SevLoverKat, ashakid1, Guest, blaaah92, 123, aima, Myuna-chan, DarkQueenOfTheNight, jjrocx, TearfullPixie, ToshimiOkami, lostsouloftheunderworld, xXallegedangelXx. **

**WARNING: **This chapter is short – 2300ish words.

...

**CHAPTER 14 – Always.**

For only the second time in his life, Harry wasn't alone when he woke up. Harry could feel his head on Draco's chest, with his legs entwined with his. Harry could feel someone watching him, so he let his eyes flutter open.

Draco was already awake, and looking down at him.

"Morning," Harry greeted, and then added quickly, "How are the twins? Surely they didn't sleep through the night?"

"They're fine. I've been checking on them through the night. I wanted you to get a good night's sleep."

Harry ran his free hand through his hair, making his bed hair even worse, "thanks, but we should alternate nights. I'm not having you do all the work."

Draco laughed, "Of course Harry, you really thought I was going to do _every_ night?" he said with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Nah, you're a Malfoy after all." Harry returned, equally amused.

"Best you remember that as well."

"Always."

"Now, we should really get out of bed if we want to make it to breakfast." Draco said.

Harry sighed and lifted his head from Draco's chest and swung his legs round the bed and sat up.

"So, we're going to the Great Hall then?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well I thought we may as well get it over and done with; they've probably figured you've had the babies."

"They don't know that you're the father though. You're okay with them knowing?" Harry asked while standing up and finding his clothes.

Draco met him by the wardrobe which their clothing was in.

"Well, yes. There's no point in hiding. Besides, the twins do resemble me." Draco told him. Harry could tell he was nervous about what Harry would say to that by the way his eyes kept glancing away.

"That's great. I've had enough of hiding." Harry told him smiling.

Draco responded with a huge smile that Harry loved seeing and vowed that he would try to get Draco to smile like that as much as possible.

They both returned to getting dressed, and Harry could barely help his eyes from glancing at Draco shirtless form. He didn't think he'd ever be able to get used to Draco's perfection.

He didn't tell Draco that though, he didn't want to be inflating his ego even bigger than it was.

Draco was busy sorting his hair in the bathroom, and Harry had just finished getting ready when he heard his boys crying from the next room.

He walked quickly through the partition, and went straight to the large cot, and easily picked up his twins and held them close to his chest.

He moved back into his and Draco's bedroom and sat on the bed, so he could hold Scorpius and Phoenix more easily.

He bounced his legs softly and rubbed their backs. Their eyes were red and puffy and still leaking tears despite the fact that they had quietened down. He was about to call for Draco, when he walked through the door looking awake and freshly groomed.

"Hey, could you get the milk, I think they're hungry." Harry told him urgently.

Draco didn't say anything, and quickly turned around and went out of the room to summon dobby and request some milk. Harry could hear Dobby's high pitched voice from where he was.

It wasn't long before Draco returned with two bottles of warm milk. Draco bent down to pick up Scorpius, who was nearer and started to feed him. Harry quickly followed, and soon the twins had stopped crying

"Let's get them changed, and we can go down to breakfast."

Harry nodded, and they both went into the twin's room, and went through the clothes they had brought.

Draco easily changed their nappies with one wave of his wand, and then they both put the twins in the clothing they had selected, which was; matching blue one piece jumpsuits, with a pale green dragon on the front.

Harry thought they looked adorable.

"We should probably go now. I'm just so glad it's the weekend and we haven't got to go to school."

"As am I, Harry." Draco agreed.

With himself holding Phoenix close, and Draco holding Scorpius close, they walked out of the portrait hole.

"So do you think people will be surprised to see you're the mystery man?" Harry asked as they began the journey towards the Great Hall.

"Yes, they'll all wonder how the hell a lowly Gryffindor managed to get such a high class Slytherin like me." Draco told him matter of factly.

"Of course that's what they'll be thinking and not at all about the fact that we were school rivals for at least five years."

Draco just nodded in approval. Harry wasn't sure he was joking or not.

"Where do you think we should sit for breakfast?" Harry went on to ask.

Draco answered almost immediately, "Gryffindor."

"Sure."

Harry looked sideways to Draco and saw that he was looking away. Harry frowned and thought about how Draco rarely talked about Slytherin or any of his friends from his house. Harry decided he'd mention it.

"Hey, Draco?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Draco replied hesitantly.

"How come you never talk about Slytherin house, or any of your friends?"

Harry watched, as Draco glanced in his direction, looking startled; and slightly resigned.

"After the war, because I betrayed the dark side, they all just ignore me. I mean Blaise and I are still friends, but his mother didn't want him to go back this year and instead he's being home tutored. So it's just me. Luckily we all have private rooms." Draco told him quietly, the whole time, rubbing Scorpius's back lightly.

"Oh, I didn't know Draco." Harry replied softly; annoyed at himself for not realising Draco's situation earlier.

"Honestly, it's not as bad as you would think. They do just ignore me. Besides, I'm not alone; I have you, Scorpius and Phoenix now." Draco said, smiling happily despite the gloomy topic.

"You should have told me earlier Draco."

"It doesn't matter now. We'll be leaving soon, and none of that will even matter." Draco said, still remaining positive.

"If you're sure..." Harry saw Draco nod at that.

Luckily they didn't see anyone coming down because they living area was not near any of the other houses. When he saw that they were approaching the Great Halls doors, Harry turned to Draco.

"You ready then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Draco replied.

Harry nodded and he withdrew one arm, careful not to jostle Phoenix, he pushed open the big doors and he and Draco stepped through.

If he thought last time that he and Draco stepped through the Great Hall together had grabbed everyone's attention, it was nothing like the attention they grabbed _this_ time around.

Everyone, and he meant _everyone_, was starring at them, Including the teachers and Slytherin's, who tendered to be unbothered by such things.

Harry saw that some people were glancing between the twins and Draco, clearly figuring out that Draco was the other father. While others were simply _starring_, as if they couldn't quite understand what they were seeing or what was going on.

Harry sympathised with them. If someone told him a year ago that he would be dating Draco Malfoy, have twin boys, and going to stay at Malfoy Manor, he would have laughed in their face, called them a mental patient and have them sent them with a one way ticket to St Mungo's.

He just hoped they got over the shock quickly, or they really would become a bother.

Draco leaned in closer to him, and said "Come on Harry, that Irish friends of yours is waving at us so hard I'm sure he going to fall off his seat."

Harry looked over to the Gryffindor table, and saw that Seamus, was indeed about to fall off his chair.

"Best we go over then huh?" Harry said.

Together they walked over to the Gryffindor table and to where Seamus was sitting; who finally calmed down when he saw that they were approaching.

All the while, Harry was aware of everyone who was watching them. He rubbed his sons back comfortingly, not sure how Phoenix and Scorpius were feeling about all the attention. Looking down at his face, Harry was happy to see that Phoenix seemed blissfully unaware, and was simply sucking his thumb contently. Glancing over to Scorpius in Draco's arms he saw that he was doing the same.

Finally reaching the Gryffindor table, Seamus jumped up onto his feet and stuck his hand out for Draco to shake.

"Hi Draco, I'm Seamus; harry's fashion adviser." He told him, glancing cheekily in Harry direction.

Draco appeared startled at first, but quickly recovered and reached out to return the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Seamus."

"Great now sit down boys, and introduce us to your adorable babies." He said eagerly, gesturing to the empty seats between himself and Neville.

"Thanks Seamus." Harry told him gratefully as they both settled themselves down with their boys in their laps.

Harry heard as people finally stopped starring and started talking loudly about himself, Draco and the twins. Harry just ignored it all and focused on breakfast, his twins, and of course; Draco.

"So Harry, what did you name your two adorable twins?" Seamus asked happily, as his dug in to his sausages.

"Oh erm, I'm holding Phoenix James, and Draco has Scorpius Lucius." Harry said smiling.

"Wow, they are certainly mouthfuls. But I love them. They are _so_ cute! Don't you think Neville?"

Harry saw Neville smiled shyly at them, "Yeah, they really are. Congratulation, both of you." He told them.

"Thanks." Both he and Draco said at the same time.

"They look like both of you, which is awesome. But looks like they couldn't escape the Potter hair huh?" Seamus said.

Harry heard Draco chuckle lightly and say, "Nope. Well, at least Phoenix hasn't escaped it, Scorpius's hair can lie down flat if we brush it."

Displaying that strange sixth sense that they knew they were being talked about, both of the twins lifted their head and gazed around with wide eyes, not really understanding what they were seeing. They were near enough to each other, so when they're gazes met they giggled and waved their fists trying to get to each other.

He and Draco shuffled even closer to each other so that their sides were touching completely, and the twins could reach each other.

He and Draco looked, when they heard unison of wistful sighs around them.

Shuffling uncomfortably Harry turned to Seamus again, who was watching them closely with soft eyes.

"So Seamus, has there been anything in _**The Prophet**_ about us?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes actually, but not about you and Draco. It was more about your relationship with Hermione and Ron and how they'd been treating you."

Harry was gobsmacked, "Really? How did Skeeter find out about that?"

Seamus looked slightly guilty. Harry gave him a pointed look.

"Let's just say, that Skeeter heard some rumours and decided to contact me, Neville and Dean, and we just gave a few truthful comments about what was happening. Didn't want her making things up you see." Seamus told him.

Harry sighed, but couldn't bring himself to be angry. Ron and Hermione deserved it.

He was chocked when he heard Draco out right laugh, "Very good Seamus. They got what they deserved I'm sure."

Seamus beamed at Draco's approval.

"Anything else in there?" Harry asked as he put some bacon and sausages onto his plate to eat.

"Just some more speculation about who the father is. She obviously hadn't caught wind that Draco here is the other father. Hence why everyone was, and still is, so shocked when you two came through the doors this morning with you sons in tow. I'm sure they'll be an article on you two tomorrow though." Seamus told them.

"Wow, that's all much better than I expected."

"Yeah." Draco agreed from besides him.

"So where are Ron and Hermione right now?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they left as soon as they read the morning paper." Seamus told them laughing.

Harry chuckled lightly as well and turned to his full plate and began eating.

Every now and then he would share a happy look with Draco and glance down and stare tenderly at his two beautiful boys who were waving their hands about and gripping tightly onto each other; as if not wanting to be separated from each other as well as not wanting himself or Draco to be parted.

Harry didn't think their silent request to stay together would be all that hard to grant.

He turned to Draco again who was already looking at him.

"I can't wait to begin our lives now. Everything will be perfect, I just know it." Draco told him quietly leaning forwards slightly.

"Me too." Harry responded softly and lent forwards to close the small gap between their lips for a brief but more than satisfying kiss.

Both he and Draco ignored the schools startled reaction as the kiss ended, and peacefully went about finishing their breakfast as the girls and Seamus cooed around them.

Although, his life had been a struggle sometimes; now, he couldn't be any happier.

Good luck had its storms, after all.

...

I know this chapter was short, but it was originally supposed to be a part of Chapter 13, but I split it!

Nothing much happened in this chapter, because it was supposed to round things off. Some of you wanted me to write a bit with them in lessons etc. Which I would love, but this story is about Harry and Draco falling in love and having two lovely sons. It's kind of a prequel to their 'new beginning.' Make sense?

**BIG BUT IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE!**

**Readers; **

This is basically the last proper chapter. But fear not, in around **2-3 weeks I'll be posting the epilogue**. I've allowed myself a longer time to write it, as I want it to be the perfect ending/last chapter. All you readers deserve that!

So be patient with me.

Stick around for the epilogue. Here's a little bit about what it will involve, but if you want to wait and find out, don't read this bit!

Meeting Lucius Malfoy and possibly Severus Snape (depending on my skill at writing him)

Lemon.

A four year time jump where it's Christmas at the new Potter Malfoy residence.

It will be around 4000/5000 words long!

Hopefully see you next time folks!

**Love Meghan. **


End file.
